Crazy Over You
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Seorang penyanyi muda yang memiliki kelainan psikologis aneh Hybristophiliac bernama Byun Baekhyun, secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang mafia bernama Park Chanyeol. Terpaksa membuat Baekhyun kecanduan akan sentuhan pria itu. GS. M. MATURE. NC. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. Luhan. Kyungsoo. Kris. EXO. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

CRAZY OVER YOU

CAST : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, EXO 12!

Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penyanyi muda yang memiliki kelainan psikologis aneh bernama _Hybristophiliac._ Sebuah pertemuan tak terduga dengan seorang mafia bernama Park Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kecanduan akan sentuhan pria itu. GS. M. MATURE. NC. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. Luhan. . EXO. Genderswitch.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T COPY

PLEASE REVIEW

.

.

 _Hybristophiliac_ adalah penyakit psikologis aneh dimana penderitanya akan merasa tertarik, terobsesi, dan bahkan terangsang pada seorang penjahat atau pembunuh berbahaya.

.

.

Siang yang cerah di awal musim panas tahun ini harus berjalan dengan sibuk seperti hari-hari biasa. Seorang wanita muda menjejalkan _ankleboots_ dengan kasar ke kaki jenjangnya. Gadis ini memiliki tinggi badan 178 cm, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita seusianya. Bentuk badannya tercetak sempurna dalam balutan _crop tee_ dan _mini pants_ khas musim panas _._ Rambut coklat gelapnya dibiarkan terurai hingga menutupi batas pinggangnya yang sempit

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang penyanyi solo yang akhir-akhir ini naik daun dan sedang melakukan _comeback_ musim panasnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan sepatu itu?" tanya sang manager saat Baekhyun masih saja berusaha mengancingkan _ankleboots_ -nya.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, kemudian berhenti berusaha mengancingkan sepatunya dan menyodorkan kedua kakinya kehadapan sang manager.

"Sudah kubilang, Luhan, aku benci ornament rumit," protesnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum ringan, lalu berjongkok untuk membenarkan kaitan sepatu Baekhyun yang belum terpasang.

"Apa kau harus terus menerus menggantungkan hidupmu padaku?" Luhan terkekeh ringan.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu memandangi sepatu yang sudah terpasang sempurna dikakinya.

"Jadi apa aku ada jadwal menemui Kyungsoo malam ini?" Baekhyun mencoba membaca perubahan wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegas saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

"Selama kau masih menemui bajingan itu, maka jawabannya adalah ya," jawab Luhan tegas, Luhan membalikkan badan dan keluar ruangan, tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Baekhyun diam. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memprotes atau menawar permintaan Luhan jika sudah menyangkut tentang Kyungsoo, psikolog pribadi Baekhyun. Ini semua kesalahan Baekhyun yang ceroboh saat mengunjungi Kris Wu –bandar narkoba yang dipuja Baekhyun, kini sedang dalam masa tahanan di China.

Baekhyun masih sangat memuja lelaki itu, meskipun dia hanya bisa melihat Kris dari balik jeruji besi. Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Apa karena Baekhyun mencintainya?

Tidak. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencintai Kris.

Hanya saja kelainan psikologis yang dideritanya membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari seorang Kris Wu –yang menurut Baekhyun pesonanya mematikan.

"Berhentilah melamun. Kau akan tampil delapan menit lagi," ucap Luhan singkat, diiringi dengan tepukan pelan di kepala Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal sebelum dia melangkah keluar ruangan. Setelah berada diluar, Baekhyun harus terlihat ceria. Gadis itu harus tersenyum kepada siapa saja yang dia temui. Dia dikenal sebagai gadis periang dan terpaksa harus mati-matian menjaga _image_ -nya itu.

Ingatkan Baekhyun kalau semua _public figure_ punya dua topeng atau lebih.

.

.

22.00 – Goyang, Seoul.

Baekhyun nyaris tertidur dalam mobil yang Luhan kemudikan menuju rumah Kyungsoo, sahabat mereka sekaligus psikolog Baekhyun. Setelah _comeback stage_ yang lama dan melelahkan, Luhan bersikeras bahwa mereka harus bertemu Kyungsoo meskipun seberapa besar Baekhyun menolak.

Saat mobil hitam mereka memasuki kawasan rumah Kyungsoo, psikolog muda itu sudah menyambut mereka dengan senyuman dan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tawa jahilnya, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku sangat ingin _ladies party_ karena ini _comeback-_ ku, tapi Luhan ingin aku diperiksa," rengek Baekhyun yang sudah menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Lihatlah, dia semakin parah," bisik Luhan dan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan ringan dibahunya oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membimbing Baekhyun untuk masuk ke ruang perawatan di lantai dua. Sebuah ruangan yang didesain khusus untuk membuat pasien yang masuk di dalamnya merasa nyaman. Kyungsoo menidurkan Baekhyun di sebuah tempat tidur santai dan memutar lagu balada favorit Baekhyun.

Ini penting bagi Baekhyun untuk tenang sebelum memulai terapinya.

Lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo akan menginterogasinya

Kyungsoo berdeham sedikit saat Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata dan menggumamkan lagu itu.

"Jadi Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau kemarin menemui Kris Wu?"

Baekhyun menangguk ringan, bibirnya mulai berhenti bergumam.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku merindukannya,"

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah.

"Kau menyentuhnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau masih menginginkannya?"

"Sangat," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Kyungsoo menuliskan sesuatu di halaman belakang buku catatan dengan nama Baekhyun sebagai judul buku itu.

"Jadi apa kau berniat membantu Kris Wu keluar dari penjara?"

Baekhyun diam.

Kyungsoo kembali mencoret catatannya dengan tanda silang beberapa kali.

"Kau ingin membantu Kris Wu saat dia keluar dari penjara?" Kyungsoo mengubah pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun mulai gelisah, tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyilang catatannya.

"Kau ingin membantu Kris Wu melakukan pekerjaannya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, gadis itu mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Atau kau ingin membantunya hidup lebih baik?"

Baekhyun awalnya diam, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk sangat pelan dan ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo menutup catatannya, merasa cukup untuk hari ini.

"Istirahatlah beberapa menit, aku akan menemui Luhan. Kau bisa keluar jika sudah siap," Kyungsoo menepuk lengan Baekhyun beberapa kali dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan ringan.

Saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangannya, Luhan sudah menunggunya tepat di depan pintu. Menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun tanpa suara dan dijawab gelengan frustasi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apakah semakin parah?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Gadis itu sungguh takut dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang selalu dekat dengan bahaya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Setidaknnya dia masih _pasif_ beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak tau kalau ini bisa berubah menjadi _agresif_ begitu cepat,"

Luhan mendesah ringan, menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di sofa panjang Kyungsoo di ruang santai. Dia begitu lelah dengan semua jadwal Baekhyun yang padat, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang ternyata semakin parah.

"Kita harus mengambil tindakan lain sebelum keagresifannya bertambah," Kyungsoo menjelaskan sementara Luhan masih terpejam.

Luhan harus bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah melarangnya menemui Kris, Kyung, tapi dia selalu bisa melarikan diri,"

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan.

"Sepertinya aku harus sering mengunjunginya untuk melakukan terapi. Aku akan bicara dengannya sebagai teman, bukan psikolognya," Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil keputusan meskipun dia sendiri belum begitu yakin dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menyetujui dengan anggukan.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam sejak Luhan dan Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo. Kedua gadis itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Baekhyun di tengah kota. Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan tidak memulai pembicaraan yang berarti kecuali jadwal Baekhyun yang padat besok.

Luhan menepikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kau tak ingin kutemani masuk? Ini sudah tengah malam," tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun mulai memunguti barangnya di kursi penumpang.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau juga harus pulang, suamimu pasti merindukanmu, kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas sebelum mengecup pipi Luhan dan keluar.

"Sampai ketemu besok sore," Luhan setengah berteriak.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Luhan.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai memasuki gedung apartemennya yang mulai sepi di malam hari. Setelah sampai di lantainya, lantai delapan belas, Baekhyun menekan tombol-tombol angka di pintu masuk kamarnya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki berisik dari pintu darurat, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Saat Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, seorang pria asing mendorong tubuhnya masuk dan mengunci kamar Baekhyun dari dalam, bersama dirinya.

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya. Lalu setelah kesadarannya perlahan terkumpul, Baekhyun memusatkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak.

Dan saat teriakan Baekhyun akan keluar, pria tadi sudah mendekap mulutnya dan menempelkan sebuah benda dingin ke lehernya.

"Diamlah karena aku tak ingin membuat kulitmu sobek," nada suara pria itu datar, nyaris dingin dan berat.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Dia sedang dalam bahaya.

Baekhyun tak tau apa yang dirasakannya saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi panas dan bergetar hebat. Bibirnya mengerang, minta dilepaskan, tapi tubuhnya menikmati semua ini. Baekhyun tidak bisa membedakankan antara rasa takut dan gairah.

Keduanya menyatu dan menguasai tubuhnya saat ini.

Baekhyun sedang ketakutan dan sangat bergairah.

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun menginginkan pria ini.

Pria asing tadi menyadari pergerakan aneh dari tubuh Baekhyun, perlahan memajukan badannya untuk menatap gadis yang tengah gemetar dihadapannya. Dia pikir Baekhyun menangis, tapi gadis itu malah memejamkan matanya seolah-olah mennikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Penjahat itu menyadari ada yang salah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, melepaskan pegangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan dia nyaris terkejut melihat sosok tampan dihadapannya. Penjahat yang mungkin akan membunuhnya begitu tampan. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa gairahnya semakin besar. Dia sungguh menginginkan pria ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa kan tidak berteriak. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu," ucap pria itu.

Saat suara pria itu menyapu pendengarannya, Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Dia sangat menikmati suara khas pria itu. Baekhyun tidak butuh tau namanya, dia hanya menginginkan tubuh pria ini, sekarang juga, disini.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Dengan keberanian dan desakan gairah dalam tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Baekhyun menyetuh otot-otot di lengan pria itu. Jarinya menelusuri tangan pria itu dan melepaskan pisau lipat dari genggaman pria itu. Penjahat itu tidak menghalangi Baekhyun, dia menurut.

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mengendus tubuh pria itu. Aroma maskulin khas seorang pria memenuhi penciumannya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya.

Kemudian dengan begitu saja, Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya yang mungil ke leher pria di hadapannya. Bibirnya bergerak sangat pelan menelusuri rahang pria itu, mengecup, menghisap dan menjilat. Pria asing itu hanya melenguh saat Baekhyun bibir Baekhyun menyentuhnya.

"T-tunggu dulu," ucapnya terbata, berusaha menghindari ciuman Baekhyun yang semakin terburu-buru.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan saat Chanyeol menyentuh lengannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah," bisik Baekhyun.

Pria tadi menatap Baekhyun heran. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, jari-jarinya menelusuri kaus hitam pria itu. "Sebenarnya tidak. Jadi siapa kau? Apa yang harus kuucapkan saat menjeritkan namamu?"

Pria itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang gamblang, tapi tidak menolak Baekhyun. "Chanyeol," ucapnya.

"Aku Baekhyun," balas Baekhyun acuh.

Pria bernama Chanyeol itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kurasa aku sering mendengar nama itu,"

Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Persetan dengan itu. Aku menginginkanmu," erang Baekhyun.

Logika Baekhyun terbakar habis, dengan berani gadis itu meraup bibir Chanyeol dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun menghisap bibir Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa seolah-olah dia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Chanyeol harusnya menolak saat Baekhyun menciumnya. Ini tidak benar. Chanyeol sadar ini salah, tapi nalurinya sama sekali tidak menolak, dia juga tidak bisa mengelak. Jadi ketika Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya untuk tidur terlentang di atas ranjang empuknya, Chanyeol mengikuti kemauan gadis itu.

Chanyeol membiarkan tubuhnya diambil alih oleh gadis asing yang barusan mengaku bernama Baekhyun itu. Pria itu hanya bisa menurut, menikmati segala sentuhan Baekhyun ditubuhnya yang mulai basah oleh keringat.

Chanyeol bukan pria yang munafik.

Jemari mungil Baekhyun menari-nari di sepanjang kaus Chanyeol yang basah, sementara bibir gadis itu sibuk menyesapi leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik ujung kaus Chanyeol dan menyentaknya dengan satu gerakan cepat melewati kepala Chanyeol, kemudian membuangnya begitu saja.

Setelah menyingkirkan kausnya, bibir Baekhyun beralih menciumi dada Chanyeol hingga perut dan pinggulnya. Chanyeol mengerang tertahan saat Baekhyun menyesasi pinggulnya dengan lembut.

Sial, gadis ini bisa membuat Chanyeol seperti seorang amatiran.

Chanyeol melenguh ringan saat Baekhyun kembali mengigiti perpotongan lehernya, gadis itu terkekeh sebelum akhirnya kembali menghisap bibir Chanyeol dengan rakus.

Baekhyun mengerang dan menghentikan kegiatannya saat Chanyeol meremas pantatnya kuat-kuat. Dia benar-benar yakin tentang hal ini, bahwa Chanyeol tidak menolak. Begitupula dengan dirinya yang sudah sangat siap.

Dengan sebuah seringaian yang sulit diartikan, Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke bawah tubuh jakungnya, membuat Baekhyun memekik karena kaget.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecupi setiap inci leher Baekhyun. Aroma Baekhyun yang menyenangkan memenuhi penciumannya, membuat pengendalian diri yang susah payah dibangunnya perlahan pudar. Ciuman Chanyeol sama terbur-burunya dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

Gairah menguasai keduanya.

Baekhyun tak tau gerakan mana yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya karena dirinya sudah tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun sekarang.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membangunkan iblis," bisik Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar berat menahan hasrat.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati segala sentuhan Chanyeol ditubuhnya. Bahkan saat mendngar suara Baekhyun, dirinya semakin menginginkan Chanyeol lebih dari ini.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama iblis," ucap Baekhyun acuh.

Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian mengigit perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang beruntung karena iblis itu akan mengabulkan permintaanmu,"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan dengan cepat melepas semua pakaiannya, sementara Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar siap untuk Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan, bahkan Baekhyun yang memulai ini semua.

"Jadi, siapa nama iblis itu?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai lagi.

"Park Chanyeol,"

Dengan terucapnya kata-kata itu, Chanyeol mulai mendorong tubuhnya maju memasuki Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghujam Baekhyun kuat-kuat, membuat Baekhyun menjeritkan nama Chanyeol dengan keras.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat penyatuan mereka sempurna. Ini luar biasa.

Chanyeol gila. Iblis itu benar-benar sudah gila. Dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun kehilangan seluruh dunianya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri, karena hanya ada satu nama yang ada di pikirannya sekarang..

Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol.

Iblis gila yang sedang menyetubuhinya sekarang.

Iblis gila kelewat tampan yang sedang bercinta dengannya.

Baekhyun sudah kalah, dirinya benar-benar meledak dalam gairah yang melimpah ruah. Dengan tenaganya yang terkuras habis, dia menjeritkan nama iblisnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terus menggerakkan badannya tanpa aturan di dalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli erangan protes gadis di bawahnya itu.

Gadis di bawahnya memang patut dinikmati, jadi Chanyeol tidak berhenti. Lalu saat puncak gairahnya terlepas, Chanyeol mencengkeram pundak gadis itu, diiringi rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun.

Sang iblis menang.

Keduanya terengah-engah berebut udara, setelah pelepasan tubuh mereka. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam sejak untuk menetralkan napas, lalu tawa renyah Baekhyun terdengar.

"Wow, yang tadi itu luar biasa,"

"Kau pikir begitu?" Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Gadis ini luar biasa.

"Kau sudah menginginkannya lagi? Secepat itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sulit untuk merasa cukup," Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku penasaran, apa kau seorang _vampire_?" tanya Chanyeol diiring tawanya yang khas.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bukan. Aku seorang _Hybristophiliac_ ,"

.

TBC

Catatan:

 _ **Hybristophiliac**_ **pasif** , gangguan yang dialami penderitanya sebatas mencari informasi tentang penjahat yang gilainya, tidak membantu dalam melakukan kejahatan, dan cenderung ingin membantu penjahat itu menjadi lebih baik.

Sedangkan **H** _ **ybristophilia**_ **agresif** itu satu tingkat diatas _Hybristophilia_ pasif, yaitu penderitanya ikut membantu melakukan kejahatan, melakukan pembunuhan bersama, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

Silahkan review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiction ini. Ide cerita ini murni dari Author sendiri. Untuk kelanjutannya author menunggu review dan juga saran cerita. Author menerima segala kritik dan saran, jadi silahkan review.

Gimana nih, lanjut atau enggak? Author sih nurut aja /hehe/

Untuk pembaca fanfic Author yang lain sabar aja ya, masih nunggu ide cerita yang lewat /hehe/.

Sekian dulu, kalo ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun Author mohon maaf. Terima kasih dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi harinya Baekhyun bangun agak terlambat dari biasanya, hal pertama yang ditemuinya saat baru saja matanya terbuka adalah sosok pria asing yang terlelap disebelahnya dengan tubuh telanjang. Baekhyun mencoba menggali ingatan tentang semalam dan dia mendapati dirinya sendiri membuka bibirnya lebar-lebar sekarang.

Baekhyun ingat, semalam dia melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar.

Bercinta dengan pria asing.

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya dikuasai oleh hal aneh yang sering Kyungsoo sebut dengan penyakit psikologisnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri semalam. Bahkan pagi ini, saat Baekhyun memutar kembali ingatannya semalam, dia merasakan perasaan aneh untuk kembali menyentuh pria asing itu.

Pria asing yang Baekhyun ingat bernama Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol.

Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pikiran kotornya sendiri, Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan pria asing yang masih terjebak dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

Chanyeol menginjak anak tangga terakhir saat Baekhyun meletakkan piring dan gelas di meja, pria itu menatap Baekhyun ragu-ragu sejenak. Chanyeol rasa ini akan sedikit canggung dan dia benci sesuatu seperti itu. Bagaimanapun mereka belum saling kenal dan sudah bercinta sepanjang malam.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kearahnya, membuat Chanyeol membalas senyumannya dengan canggung. Bagaimanapun, mereka telah melewati satu malam penuh dengan sesi bercinta yang panjang.

Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai _one night stand_. Tak masalah, itu akan jauh lebih bagus.

"Aku tak tau apa yang biasanya pelacur lakukan setelah malam panjang mereka, jadi aku memilih membuatkanmu sarapan," Baekhyun mwndwngus, menoleh sekilas kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau menganggap dirimu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, kemudian menyendok satu suapan penuh omelet buatannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Juga. Kurasa," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengunyah, sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu. "Bagaimana kau menganggapku? Aku menggodamu habis-habisan semalam,"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak.

" _Well_ , aku juga tidak tau. Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya," jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Wow, kupikir kau seorang mafia. Aku tidak tau kalau kau belum pernah meniduri gadis asing," Baekhyun berpura-pura takjub, Chanyeol memutar bola mata kesal.

"Gadis asing yang gila," Chanyeol mengoreksi dan Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku serius. Maksudku aku tau perbedaan antara mafia dan bajingan,"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kupikir mereka sama,"

"Jadi mari kita hentikan pembicaraan tidak penting ini," Chanyeol menginterupsi dan mengisyaratkan untuk lanjut makan.

"Oke," balas Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol menghela napas beberapa kali sebelum berbicara kembali, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa sedikit gugup. Chanyeol masih yakin seratus persen bahwa ada yang salah dengan gadis itu.

"Semalam kau bilang kau sakit apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Hybristophilia,"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, merasa belum pernah mendengar kata asing itu sebelumnya. "Apa itu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Kelainan psikologis,"

"Kau memiliki gejala khusus, seperti itu?" Chanyeol menebak.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian mengakhiri sarapannya dengan segelas susu yang dihabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

"Aku tertarik dan terobsesi pada penjahat atau pembunuh,"

Chanyeol tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk panjang. Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas penuh air putih, pria itu membulatkan bibirnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, seluruh tubuhnya merinding mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

 _Gadis ini luar biasa_ ,hanya kata-kata itu yang terus terulang dipikirannya.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau menyerangku semalam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali, menyetujuinya tanpa merasa malu.

"Ada keadaan tertentu yang membuatku terangsang. Contoh pada saat kemarin kau menodongku dengan pisau,"

Chanyeol masih melayangkan tatapan heran pada gadis yang menceritakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan tenang dihadapannya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah tau kalau penyakit seperti itu ada dan nyata, lebih parahnya sedang dia hadapi sekarang.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengubah arah pembicaraan sebelum dirinya semakin bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi keadaan ini.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat," Chanyeol berusaha menggali ingatannya yang buruk, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan gadis yang sedang tersenym manis didepannya ini.

"Mungkin kau melihatku di telivisi atau di iklan," ucap Baekhyun acuh.

Chanyeol masih mencoba mengingat-ingat. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, dia pernah melihat wajah Baekhyun di salah satu produk makanan instan, kalau tidak salah.

"Kau seorang aktris?" tanyanya dengan bodoh.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin mencoba itu nanti. Untuk saat ini pekerjaanku menyanyi,"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ringan, lalu membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil piring makannya untuk meletakkannya di konter dapur.

"Kau tak ingin mengetahui latar belakangku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

Baekhyun mendengus ringan. "Kurasa tidak saat ini. Jika aku mengetahui pekerjaanmu lebih jauh, aku takut aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi,"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jujur saja, aku lebih suka dirimu yang tak terkendali seperti semalam,"

"Aku sebenarnya juga suka itu, tapi aku punya pekerjaan yang harus selesai hari ini,"

 _Wow, gadis ini sungguh berbeda_.

Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengekor dibelakangnya. Chanyeol mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun, saat ini gadis itu sedang memasukkan perlengkapannya ke dalam sebuah koper besar.

Chanyeol baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa tubuh gadis itu luar biasa menakjubkan dengan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Bahkan gadis itu cukup terkenal, hanya saja bajingan seperti Chanyeol tidak mengenalinya.

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak pernah menghabiskan malamnya di depan televisi.

"Kau akan keluar kota?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya karena Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa pasang baju ke dalam koper besarnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng singkat. "Aku akan melakukan pemotretan sore ini,"

"Kau akan memakai semua bikini itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Tentu. Ini musim panas,"

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa melakukan pemotretanmu hari ini," Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya dengan gaya angkuhnya yang khas.

Baekhyun kali ini memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu. Apa dengan kau meniduriku sekali, kau bisa menjadi managerku?" geram Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi sepertinya kau harus melihat dulu apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja sekarang," Chanyeol terkekeh ringan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun benar-benar bingung dengan perkataan pria asing itu barusan, dengan kening yang masih berkerut, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kaca besar di sudut kamarnya. Gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat kausnya dan membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

Dia benar-benar berantakan. Bagian leher sampai dadanya penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah.

"Iblis sialan," teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

.

.

Setelah sesi berdebat dengan Luhan via telepon yang panjang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menikmati hari libur mendadaknya. Meskipun bukan hal yang mudah untuk meyakinkan Luhan, mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang mengalami alergi dan tidak bisa melakukan pemotretan selama seminggu, tapi Luhan masih berbaik hati mau mengijinkan Baekhyun pada agensinya.

Beruntungnya Baekhyun memiliku _guardian angel_ seperti Luhan.

Suara langkah kaki yang berisik membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Saat matanya terbuka sempurna, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Chanyeol sedang berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan aneh tanpa menggunakan baju.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar memandang pemandangan dihadapannya. Tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang nyaris terbentuk sempurna tidak tertutupi sama sekali. Tubuhnya masih setengah basah karena air bekas mandi.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

Seingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak memiliki tubuh seindah itu semalam.

Oh, mungkin Baekhyun tidak bisa banyak mengingat kejadian semalam.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin melihat kulit polos itu basah oleh keringat. Baekhyun penasaran bagaimana teksturnya, bagaimana kelembutan dan kehangatan kulit Chanyeol ditubuhnya.

Demi apapun, Baekhyun ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

Tidak.

 _Jangan terpengaruh, Baekhyun._

Ya Tuhan.

Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan gairahnya sekarang. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan hari liburnya yang berharga untuk bercinta dengan pria asing seharian.

Tapi tubuh Chanyeol…

"Kau tak bisa memakai baju?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba sebelum pikiran liarnya kembali mendominasi.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun. "Bajuku basah, Baek,"

Baekhyun terkesiap. _Sejak kapan Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu._

Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Seingatnya dia punya kaus Sehun yang Luhan pinjamkan padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol harus pakai baju karena Baekhyun pikir dirinya sedang tidak dalam mode bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melemparkan kaus hitam pada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol nyaris tersentak kaget. "Pakai itu dulu, kita butuh bicara,"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya curiga, tapi tidak menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Chanyeol memakai kaus hitam itu.

 _Ya Tuhan, bagaimana gerakan sederhana itu bisa membuat Chanyeol terlihat sangat seksi._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menghindari pemandangan didepannya. Dia tidak boleh kalah.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kita bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol, tangannya menepuk sofa kosong di sebelah tubuhnya, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk.

Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian duduk di sisi sofa yang lain untuk menghindar dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang gugup setengah mati. Tangan gadis itu sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Tentang semalam, kupikir itu adalah kecelakaan," Baekhyun memulai dan dibalas dengan anggkan singkat oleh Chanyeol. "Kuharap kau tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada _netizen,"_

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Kau menyuruhku diam?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, dia benar-benar gugup. "Ya, kurasa,"

Chanyeol mendengus kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sempurna. "Lalu apa yang kudapat?"

Ugh, Baekhyun tau ini tidak akan mudah. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang berurusan dengan bajingan tampan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Biarkan aku tinggal disini,"

Baekhyun memelototinya, dia tak tau sebenarnya harus senang atau tidak dengan hal itu. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol lebih dari apapun sekarang dan juga kapanpun. Bahkan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melupakan Kris Wu, orang yang dipuja-puja Baekhyun.

Memang secepat itu.

Bukankah Baekhyun sudah pernah bilang bahwa dirinya gila.

"Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun terlalu penasaran.

"Aku butuh tempat pelarian Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Kau buronan polisi?"

Chanyeol membalas dengan gelengan ringan, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bantalan sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Aku dikejar oleh mafia lain Baekhyun. Banyak orang jahat yang mengejarku," desahnya.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol lekat-lekat, takjub. "Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, membuat jantung Baekhyun melompat-lompat.

"Kau yakin kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaian khasnya, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku membuat senjata untuk orang jahat, Baek,"

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya. Baekhyun tau ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat berhadapan dengan pria asing bernama Chanyeol ini.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun untuk memastikan gadis itu masih hidup, Baekhyun sedang mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Wow," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh bibir mungilnya. "Kenapa kau dikejar?"

"Aku tidak menyelesaikan permintaan mereka dengan sempurna,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tau aku tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini," gerutunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun, bibirnya mengecup permukaan bibir Baekhyun singkat, membuat Baekhyun nyaris mengerang.

Baekhyun butuh lebih.

"Begini saja, karena kau penasaran. Aku punya penawaran untukmu," Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol bingung. "Aku akan memberitahumu tentang pekerjaanku padamu setiap aku selesai tidur denganmu,"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

"Ini tidak adil," protesnya.

"Aku tidak bicara tentang keadilan, aku bukan penegak hukum, kau tau,"

"Brengsek," umpat Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas. "Apa kau menganggapku sebagai _partner sex_?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau menginginkanku, begitupula denganku, Baekhyun. Jadi apa yang lagi yang kita butuhkan?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Kau yakin tidak akan mengatakan ini pada media?"

Chanyeol mendengus ringan, kemudian kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat. "Jika aku menunjukkan diriku kedepan publik, itu sama artinya dengan aku bunuh diri, Baekhyun," bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Jadi," lanjut Chanyeol. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Aku belum yakin tentang ini. Apa menurutmu mungkin jika seorang sepertiku memiliki pria simpanan?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan dengan pria simpanan," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Well, lebih baik kau bisa sebut aku dengan 'teman'?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal. "Kalau begitu aku adalah teman yang sama sekali tidak mengenal temannya,"

"Tanyakan yang ingin kau tanyakan," Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin tau apapun,"

Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian menarik kausnya melewati kepala dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Kau yakin kau tidak menginginkanku?"

Baekhyun mengerang, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Brengsek sialan. Berhentilah menggodaku,"

Tawa Chanyeol yang renyah meledak, sampai-sampai pria itu menarik kepalanya ke belakang seperti orang idiot. "Aku menginginkanmu, Byun Baekhyun,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

"Bukannya kau terkenal?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerang. "Aku sedang tidak menginginkanmu,"

"Pembohong," desak Chanyeol. "Kau pikir wajahmu tidak menggambarkan semuanya dengan jelas," Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Aku lelah idiot. Aku–,"

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu,"

Lalu Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dibawah tubuhnya, bibirnya menyapu permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Chanyeol meloloskan helaian kain terakhir dari tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

Baekhyun tidak sempat protes untuk hal itu, bibirnya terlalu sibuk bermain dengan bibir Chanyeol sedangkan tangannya sibuk menelusuri kulit Chanyeol yang polos. Lagipula dia menginginkan ini.

Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya didominasi. Dia menyerah, pesona pria asing ini melumpuhkan logikanya. Jika tidur dengan penjahat adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka tidur dengan penjahat asing adalah kesalahan besar.

Baekhyun terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan ini adalah kendali penyakitnya.

Baekhyun sakit, benar-benar sakit.

Dan saat tubuh Chanyeol kembali menyatu dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun kehilangan pikirannya. Persetan dengan segala logika dan penyakit dalam tubuhnya.

Dia tidak butuh apapun. Hanya pria ini.

Baekhyun hanya butuh Chanyeol.

Penjahat asing yang membuatnya menggila.

Iblis tampan yang mengambil alih dirinya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak.

Tidak akan pernah bisa.

.

.

Baekhyun baru bisa mendapatkan dirinya kembali normal setelah malam datang. Dia harus pergi menemui Kyungsoo untuk mengambil jadwal konsultasinya lebih awal malam ini juga. Setelah menghabiskan sesi bercinta yang tidak ada putusnya selama seharian penuh, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang.

Chanyeol bilang dia pasti akan kembali setelah urusannya selesai, tapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan keputusan pria itu nantinya. Toh, dia masih punya Kris Wu jika Chanyeol pergi.

Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah café di tengah kota. Dia memakai celana jeans dan kaus tipis dengan _snapback_ untuk menutupi identitasnya.

Kyungsoo menunggunya disana, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat Baekhyun masuk.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Bukan masalah. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, bukannya jadwalmu masih besok?"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Aku butuh obat,"

"Obat apa? Aku tidak bisa meresepkan apapun untuk penyakitmu,"

Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi. "Apa saja. Kurasa aku sudah gila, Kyung,"

"Kau bisa ceritakan kalau mau," Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, menyesap frappe coklatnya perlahan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas keras. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, Kyung. Aku bahkan bercinta dengan pria asing selama semalaman penuh dan juga seharian ini. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi,"

Kyungsoo diam. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak.

"Pria asing?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Pria itu menodongku dengan pisau semalam dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku setelahnya,"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Setelah beberapa kali menghembuskan napas, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berbicara sangat pelan. "Baekhyun, kurasa kau harus mendapatkan penanganan medis yang serius mulai sekarang,"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan aneh.

"Oh tidak, tidak. Kau menganggapku menjadi _skizofrenia_ sekarang?" suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

Kyungsoo membenarkan dengan anggukan.

"Tidak Kyung, aku tidak berhalusinasi. Ini nyata," Baekhyun mendebat.

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol bukan imajinasinya, ini nyata.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Baekhyun, kumohon. Kau tau aku tidak ingin menyakitimu,"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan paksa. "Kyung, aku tidak berhalusinasi. Ini benar-benar sungguhan,"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Baekhyun mendebat.

"Bukan begitu, Baek. Aku–,"

"Ini," Baekhyun menarik kaus bagian atasnya ke bawah, menunjukkan tanda kemerahan di leher dan sepanjang dadanya.

"Ya Tuhan," Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, Kyung,"

"Aku harus menemui pria itu, Baek. Secepatnya,"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya mengangguk ringan menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak mudah.

.

.

Catatan:

 _Skizofrenia_ adalah semacam kelainan psikologis dimana penderitanya mengalami halusinasi audio maupun visual.

TBC

.

.

Ya Tuhan, demi apapun Author nggak nyangka ya ternyata fanfic ini ada juga yang berminat baca. Author mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan sudah me-review.

Silahkan review lagi ya.

Author akan menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan dari _readers_ sekalian /oke cus/.

Pertama, chapter satu sebelumnya hanya pengenalan dulu jadi masih singkat ya.

Kedua, maaf jika alur chapter satu-nya kecepetan soalnya sebenernya Author mau bikin ini _oneshoot_ atau maksimal _twoshoots,_ jadi maunya sih dibuat singkat, tapi ternyata banyak yang bilang lanjut. Yah jadi dilanjut deh.

Untuk lanjut tidaknya, silahkan review ya.

Okay sekian dulu dari Author, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Silahkan review untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini. Terima kasih. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah malam dimana Baekhyun menemuinya untuk bercerita tentang pria asingnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya semakin hari semakin memburuk. Ia masih ragu apakah Baekhyun benar-benar tidak berhalusinasi tentang pria asing yang diceritakan itu.

Kyungsoo harus siap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk.

Saat dia meminta Luhan untuk menemuinya dan menanyakan tentang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya mendapat gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Bahkan Luhan tidak tau tentang pria asing yang Baekhyun ceritakan.

Dan Kyungsoo masih belum ingin menceritakan hal itu, sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban pasti.

Kyungsoo hanya takut penyakit sahabatnya akan menjadi _skizofrenia._

Dan _skizofrenia_ bukan penyakit yang mudah untuk disembuhkan.

Dan kemungkinan terburuknya, semua itu akan menghancurkan reputasi Baekhyun.

Dengan tekad bulat yang susah payah dikumpulkannya dan tentu saja dengan desakan Luhan yang terus menerus merengek padanya untuk member penjelasan, pagi harinya Kyungsoo berniat membobol apartemen Baekhyun.

Lebih tepatnya memasuki apartemennya saat Baekhyun sedang pergi bekerja.

Kyungsoo tau ada orang di apartemen Baekhyun saat gadis itu masuk, suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuuk dipikirannya. Kyungsoo juga tau itu bukan Baekhyun karena Luhan baru meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sedang menghadiri sebuah acara promosi lagu barunya.

Jadi Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa suara itu berasal dari pria asing yang Baekhyun ceritakan.

Mungkin –Kyungsoo harap begitu.

Kyungsoo mematung di depan konter dapur sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya saat seorang pria jakung dengan rambut basah keluar dari kamar mandi –menggunakan bathrobe dan masih berusaha mengeringkan rambut coklatnya dengan handuk.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah bernafas lega, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak berhalusianasi karena pria itu nyata. Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo memikirkan strategi lain.

Pria tadi tampak terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan tatapan matanya yang tajam, memperhatikan sang pria dengan pandangan menusuk layaknya akan mengulitinya hanya dengan pandangan mata.

Dan kalau bisa, memang Kyungsoo berniat melakukan hal itu.

Pria asing tadi mundur selangkah, menempelkan tubuhnya yang basah di pintu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu dengan kening berkerut, maju selangkah untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo lebih jelas. Ekspresinya angkuh meskipun Kyungsoo tau bahwa pria itu memiliki masalah yang rumit. Mata pria itu sedikit bergerak gelisah saat bertatapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo. Pria ini jelas bukan pria bodoh.

Tergambar di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus ringan, maju selangkah untuk memperhatikan pria itu baik-baik. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Siapa kau?" jawab Kyungsoo angkuh.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol," jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah polos, tanpa peduli pada kerahasiaan identitasnya lagi. Toh, dengan nama itu tidak ada yang mengenalnya disini.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menahan amarahnya. "Memangnya aku peduli siapa namamu. Kau idiot brengsek, apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo tau rahang Chanyeol mengeras saat Kyungsoo mengatainya dan tanpa aba-aba gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sebelah tubuhnya, bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk jika Chanyeol menyerang.

"Aku tidak tau siapa kau dan apa yang kau inginkan," Chanyeol mendebat, berucap dengan lantang dan menantang.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh ringan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu, penjahat tidak akan mudah membuka diri dengan orang lain. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat tapi tetap menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakang sofa, berseberangan dengan tempat Chanyeol berdiri, tangannya merogoh kantung celana jeans-nya dan melemparkan sesuatu pada pria yang sedang memandanginya dengan bingung itu sekarang.

Kartu identitasnya.

"Aku psikiater pribadi Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol membolak-balikkan kartu identitas Kyungsoo ditangannya, mengamatinya sejenak dan memegangnya. "Jadi kau seorang dokter?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," katanya langsung, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya bodoh dan tak penting.

"Tentang?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kyungsoo, bermaksud memberikan kartu identitasnya kembali, tapi Kyungsoo secara naluriah melangkah mundur menjauhi pria itu. "Kenapa?" protes Chanyeol, bingung.

"Kurasa kau tau bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tertarik padamu, jadi kumohon demi kenyamananku, lebih baik kita menjaga jarak,"

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu kembali mundur. "Kau pikir aku akan menyakitimu?"

"Sudah tertulis jelas diwajahmu kalau kau ingin melakukannya meskipun pemikiran itu hanya terlintas dibenakmu selama kurang dari satu detik," ucap Kyungsoo memperingatkan dengan jari telunjuk yang bergerak-gerak.

"Kau hebat sekali," Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan, tanda menyerah dan tersenyum bodoh seperti seekor keledai –yang tampan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian duduk di ujung sofa dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk di ujung sofa lainnya. Chanyeol menurut saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya bahkan hanya dengan isyarat mata.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa mengendalikan orang.

"Jadi," Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya sementara Chanyeol menunggu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Pekerjaanmu," Kyungsoo memutar badannya, menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan menantang.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya seorang dokter bukan penyidik kepolisian,"

"Tapi tatapanmu lebih tajam dari penyellidik kepolisian," Chanyeol menunjuk mata Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya.

 _Well_ , Kyungsoo rasa Chanyeol benar tentang hal itu.

"Hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini dan jangan menghindari pertanyaanku,"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Aku seorang penjual senjata illegal," Chanyeol menyandarkan punggunya pada sofa, menyilangkan kaki, dan tersenyum angkuh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mendesaknya tanpa jeda.

"Malam itu aku sedang melakukan transaksi di gedung di ujung blok ini," Chanyeol berhenti dan Kyungsoo menunggu. "Aku rasa aku dijebak dan aku berlari menuju gedung ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang membawaku ke lantai ini tapi aku menemukan pintu Baekhyun terbuka,"

"Kau berbohong," potong Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" protes Chanyeol langsung, menegakkan kembali tubunya untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Matamu bergerak saat kau mengatakannya," Kyungsoo menggerakkan jari-jarinya di depan mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, merasa bodoh karena gagal membohongi gadis dihadapannya. "Baiklah. Pintu Baekhyun tidak terbuka, aku mendorongnya masuk dan menodongnya dengan pisau agar tidak berteriak dan membiarkanku tinggal. Kau puas?" Chanyeol kesal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan malam itu bersama Baekhyun?"

"Demi Tuhan, apa kau ingin aku menceritakan detailnya padamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng ringan dan tersenyum, Baekhyun benar tentang hal ini. "Kita lewati bagian itu. Ada yang lebih penting dari ini, sebenarnya,"

Lalu Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat sakit. Dia menderita sebuah sindrom yang aneh. Dia terobsesi dengan penjahat sepertimu,"

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutku dengan kata 'penjahat'?" potong Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas kasar, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Tuan Park yang terhormat," Kyungsoo menekan kata-katanya. "Aku sedang mengupayakan kesembuhan Baekhyun dengan menghalanginya menemui pria-pria jahat diluar sana, tapi dia malah menemukanmu," Chanyeol hendak bersuara. "Lebih tepatnya kau menemukannya," koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan pria jahat, Nona Kyungsoo," Chanyeol mendelik.

"Apakah menjual senjata illegal bukan kejahatan?" balas Kyungsoo datar, mendebat.

"Mungkin?" cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengunyah kepala pria dihadapannya ini, sekarang juga.

Kyungsoo mendengus dengan kasar. "Intinya aku ingin Baekhyun tidak berhubungan dengan pria-pria sepertimu,"

"Lalu kau memintaku menjauhi Baekhyun, begitu? Klasik sekali," Chanyeol mendengus ringan.

"Baiklah Tuan Sok Tau, mari biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dulu," Kyungsoo memutar bola mata sebal. "Aku minta kau jangan meninggalkannya,"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengganti terapi Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini. Tetaplah menjadi pria jahat untuknya. Dengan begitu, dia hanya akan membagi tubuhnya dengan satu orang pria saja,"

"Bukannya itu akan memperparah keadaannya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, terlalu penasaran untuk menutup mulut.

"Baekhyun akan jenuh suatu saat nanti. Tapi kau harus mengikuti semua instruksiku, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol masih memasang wajah bodohnya. "Kau menyuruhku meninggalkannya nanti?"

"Kau tidak mencintainya kan? Kalian hanya patner seks saja, bodoh," ujar Kyungsoo sarkas, membuat Chanyeol sedikit berpikir.

"Kau menyuruhku membantunya terapi?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mendesah sebal. Kyungsoo pikir, untuk ukuran penjahat, Chanyeol ini idiot.

"Sepertinya begitu," Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Lalu apa yang kudapat, Nona Kyungsoo?" giliran Chanyeol yang menyeringai.

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Wah, aku tau kau tidak sebodoh kelihatannya," lagi-lagi cengiran lebar yang Kyungsoo benci, menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak cukup dengan tubuh Baekhyun?"

"Ayolah, banyak wanita diluar sana yang memohon padaku untuk ditiduri," jawab Chanyeol angkuh.

Kyungsoo mendengus ringan, lalu merogoh tasnya dengan kasar dan melemparkan sebuah kartu. "Tinggalah di apartemen itu selama kau menjalankan tugas ini. Kau tidak harus selalu tinggal disini, Chanyeol. Lagipula kau butuh tempat tinggal baru yang belum terlacak kan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau itu semua?"

"Tergambar jelas diwajahmu,"

"Sial,"

Kyungsoo mendengus ringan dan keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut bingung. Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol butuh waktu lama untuk menentukan pilihan, benar-benar bukan pilihan yang bisa diambil dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Chanyeol ingin melepaskan ini semua dan kembali dalam kehidupan normalnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak munafik bahwa tawaran ini menggiurkan.

Menjadi patner seks seorang diva terkenal dan mendapatkan fasilitas yang dibutuhkannya.

Bukan tawaran yang bisa ditolak dengan satu tarikan napas.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam sempurna saat Baekhyun membanting pintu apartemennya dengan kasar, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi terlonjak kaget –bangkit duduk untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Chanyeol merebut kantung-kantung penuh belanjaan di kedua tangan Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan gumaman terima kasih dari gadis itu.

"Aku membelikanmu pakaian," ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menggumamkan terima kasih. "Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dan memejamkan mata.

"Sudah. Maaf aku tidak menunggumu, kupikir kau tidak pulang hari ini. Kau bekerja selama hampir dua puluh empat jam," balas Chanyeol, menyodorkan makanan ringan yang dibawanya dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ya Tuhan, pekerjaan ini membuatku gila,

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menurut tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Baekhyun rasa ia butuh sedikit sandaran.

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan dan dengan alasan apa dia melakukan hal ini sekarang. Dia hanya merasa iba pada gadis mungil itu, apalagi setelah Kyungsoo sedikit menceritakan tentang kehidupannya yang terbilang rumit dan sedikit aneh.

Mungkin ini yang disebut simpati. Chanyeol juga tidak tau.

Memangnya apa yang seorang penjahat ketahui tentang sebuah perasaan aneh bernama simpati?

"Kau lelah sekali ya?" tanya Chanyeol, jari-jarinya memainkan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna kemerahan, merapikan rambutnya yang kusut.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku menyerangmu lagi?" Baekhyun mendengus, masih memejamkan matanya didekapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Itu jauh lebih baik, tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,"

"Kalau tentang penyakitku, lebih baik kita bicara besok," Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol menggumam sedikit. "Tidurlah kalau begitu. Kau butuh istirahat," Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan dengusan ringan.

Chanyeol memepererat tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, sementara tangannya menepuk-nepuk lengan gadis itu, membiarkannya tenang. Pikiran Chanyeol melayang kemana-mana, mengapa ia melakukan ini. Mengapa ia membuat Baekhyun terlelap dalam pelukannya sementara seharusnya ia sedang bercinta dengan Baekhyun sampai pagi.

Baekhyun sendiri bilang bahwa Chanyeol hanya patner seks baginya. Meski tidak ada kontrak kerja, tapi Chanyeol tau apa pekerjaannya sekarang.

Melayani gairah gadis itu, bukan malah memberikan kehangatan seperti ini padanya.

Dan patner seks tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir tinggi saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan malas dan disambut dengan kecupan manis di dahinya.

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat pagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, tubuhnya masih menggeliat malas dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Sepertinya semalam aku tidur di atas sofa,"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun ringan. "Kau pikir aku mau mati kedinginan karena tidur di sofa?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa terkekeh, perlakuan manis Chanyeol padanya membuat gadis itu diam-diam gugup. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, biasanya hanya gairah yang menguasainya saat bersama 'pria-pria jahatnya'.

Tapi kali ini tubuhnya memberikan reaksi lain. Jantung Baekhyun memang berdetak lebih cepat, tapi bukan gairah yang menguasainya.

Baekhyun pikir ini aneh, perasaan yang asing –dan baru.

Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol hanya mendekapnya seperti ini sekarang. Kehangatan tubuh pria itu berhasil menenangkannya. Membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah-masalahnya yang menumpuk.

"Kau melamun," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tidak. Aku hanya butuh berpikir,"

"Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri sekarang? Aku akan–,"

"Tidak. Begini lebih nyaman," potong Baekhyun cepat saat Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Kau ingin bercerita?"

"Kau mau mendengarkan?" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun masih saja menyebalkan. "Banyak yang bilang aku pendengar yang baik,"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak tau, Chanyeol-ah," suara Baekhyun lemah, terdengar sangat lelah.

Chanyeol merapatkan pelukannya, mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu untuk membuatnya tenang. Jangan tanyakan mengapa Chanyeol melakukan ini, karena ia sendiri tidak tau jawabannya.

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah mulai gila.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, sebenarnya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam pesona Baekhyun.

"Penyakitku. Mereka bilang aku sakit. Tapi aku rasa aku baik-baik saja,"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Psikiatermu menemuiku kemarin,"

Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya dan menarik diri dari Chanyeol untuk duduk. "Kyungsoo?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa yang dikatakannya? Dia mengancammu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo bilang dengan begitu kau hanya membagi tubuhmu dengan satu orang pria saja,"

Baekhyun mendecih. "Licik sekali. Kyungsoo melakukan itu agar aku berhenti menemui Kris Wu,"

"Siapa kau bilang?"

Baekhyun berdiri dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya padamu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Nanti akan kuberi tau, sekarang aku butuh makan,"

Chanyeol mendengus ringan kemudian menyeringai. "Makananmu disini," ia merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal dan membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu. "Berhentilah menggodaku jagoan. Aku kelaparan,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu. Dia sendiri tidak tau mengapa dia merasa bahagia saat bersama Baekhyun. Terlalu dini mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai gadis aneh itu.

Tapi mungkin …

Tertarik?

Chanyeol tidak tau dan ia terlalu malas untuk mencari tau.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk di balik kompor. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak selain duduk di konter dapur dengan wajah bodoh.

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol, berusaha memecah keheningan yang menyiksanya.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyerahkan piring berisi omelet dan roti panggang pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan mulai mengunyah potongan-potongan makanan itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, mengikuti Baekhyun makan. "Hanya bertanya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Hmm," ucapnya, seperti memulai bicara, membuat Chanyeol memandanginya –menunggu. "Aku ingin tahu tentangmu,"

Chanyeol menelan makanannya. "Kau yakin kau bisa mengendalikan diri, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyerangmu saat ini,"

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " _Well_ , dari mana aku harus bercerita?"

"Keluarga? Pekerjaan? Pendidikan? Apa yang biasanya seorang gadis tanyakan pada seorang pria?" balas Baekhyun acuh, kembali memakan sarapannya.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, setidaknya Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai seorang pria, itu sudah cukup. "Kedua orang tuaku sepertinya di Jepang,"

"Sepertinya?" Baekhyun mengulangi dengan penekanan kata dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bodoh.

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. "Sepertinya aku tidak menemui mereka selama delapan tahun terakhir. Mereka mendapatkan kabar aku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat,"

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak dan Chanyeol meringis. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Baekhyun terlalu penasaran untuk diam kali ini.

"Menjadi orang jahat penuh resiko, Baek. Kau tahu, aku harus menanggalkan identitas lamaku, meninggalkan seluruh kehidupanku sebelumnya. Dan aku memilih ini semua," ucap Chanyeol acuh, memasukkan potongan terakhir sarapannya.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun sedikit merasa iba dengan Chanyeol, ia memutuskan berhenti makan dan mengamati Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tak punya pertanyaan lain?" Baekhyun menggeleng, masih memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya. "Waktu itu aku berusia 18, keluarga kami sangat miskin, kami nyaris tak punya tempat tinggal. Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku, seorang kakak perempuan, dan seorang kakak laki-laki. Kedua kakakku bilang, aku harus kuliah ke kota karena waktu itu kami tinggal di desa dan tak ingin adik mereka bernasib sama dengan mereka," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk melihat apakah Baekhyun masih memperhatikan dan gadis itu terlihat sangat antusias mendengarkan kisah menyedihkan Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" desaknya, memajukan sedikit tubunya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi ke kota ini untuk kuliah, disini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menawariku pekerjaan 'kotor' ini dengan bayaran besar –terlewat besar, tentu saja aku langsung mengiyakan. Aku ingin keluargaku hidup berkecukupan dan bahagia, meskipun aku harus bekerja seperti ini," ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar, Baekhyun penasaran apakah Chanyeol tidak merasa sedih dengan hal ini.

Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak begitu peduli.

"Kau merelakan dirimu pergi dari keluargamu?" entah kenapa suara Baekhyun melembut, takut seolah-olah pertanyaannya akan menyakiti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, meneguk air mineral dari botol dengan gerakan indah, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. Baekhyun berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menerjang Chanyeol, menyeretnya ke atas ranjang, dan naik ke atas tubuh pria kelewat seksi itu.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah punya anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki, kupikir mereka tidak akan merasa sangat kehilangan saat kehilangan aku. Setiap bulan aku mengirimi mereka uang sampai tahun kedua, lalu saat pekerjaanku semakin berbahaya, dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi mereka lagi. Aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengabarkanku kecelakaan pesawat," Chanyeol menghela napas.

Entah mengapa tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyentuh jemari Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun. Keingininannya untuk tak peduli atau menerjang Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menguap.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau masih mau dengar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu," Baekhyun mengusap-usapkan jarinya. "Selama kau tak keberatan,"

"Kita akan sampai di akhir yang menyenangkan," Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Akhirnya aku meminta bosku untuk memberikan pekerjaan kepada kedua kakakku di Jepang. Kau tahu, mengirim keluargaku ke sana adalah hal yang tepat untuk menghindarkan mereka dari orang-orang yang ingin membunuhku,"

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak, ia ingin menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Kau tidak pernah menemui mereka selama tujuh tahun terakhir?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tentu aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jauh. Aku melihat mereka bahagia dengan rumah sederhana di tepi Kota Tokyo –setidaknya itu sampai empat bulan lalu- karena pekerjaan ayahku, mereka sering pindah-pindah tempat. Minggu lalu, seseorang mengirimiku foto mereka sedang camping di sekitar Fuji,"

"Kau tidak rindu dengan mereka?" suara Baekhyun serak, menahan tangis.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tentu saja. Kau tahu, ayahku selalu menempelkan fotoku di belakang tasnya dan aku tahu ibuku memasang fotoku di layar ponselnya. Mereka melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan saat hari ulang tahunku, membelikanku kue dan hadiah, lalu menumpuknya di dalam kamar yang mereka sediakan untukku. Saat ulang tahunku ke 21, mereka membelikanku mobil tua yang kuinginkan sejak kecil, ayahku sering berada di dalam mobil itu dan melamun –aku sedikit kasihan padanya, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya kurasa mereka tak ingin melupakanku dan aku bersyukur untuk itu," mata Chanyeol terlihat sedikit mengenang.

Air mata Baekhyun runtuh, meleleh begitu saja menggenangi pipinya yang tirus. Chanyeol memandangi gadis itu bingung dan buru-buru bangkit untuk merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun terisak sambil menggumamkan kata maaf yang tidak jelas –secara berulang-ulang dan terus menerus- dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Menangkan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis bukan keahliannya.

Dan jujur saja ini pengalaman pertamanya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" bisik Chanyeol di puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengusap-usapkan tangannya di punggung gadis itu, berusaha membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Baekhyun masih terisak pelan, membuatnya kesulitan menemukan suara. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dapat Chanyeol pahami karena isakan yang menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tak apa, Baek. Aku sudah berdamai dengan hidupku. Aku baik-baik saja sungguh," ucap Chanyeol lembut, mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berulang-ulang –yang makin membuat Baekhyun terisak-isak.

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, mendekap Chanyeol sangat kuat. "Jangan pernah berpikir kau tak punya siapa-siapa," ucap Baekhyun parau, berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu bergetar. "Mulai sekarang, kau punya aku,"

Chanyeol nyaris tersentak.

Entah kenapa saat Baekhyun mengatakannya, sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol berdesir hebat, hingga nyaris membuat pria itu kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia tak tahu apa itu, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak lebih cepat –dan Chanyeol yakin itu jantungnya. Dan sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa tenang –tapi Chanyeol tak yakin jika itu hatinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun untuk mendorongnya ke atas, Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit melihat Baekhyun yang masih berlinang air mata, kemudian menunduk untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, dengan sangat hati-hati –seolah-olah itu adalah barang pecah belah yang akan hancur kapanpun dengan sekali sentuh. Entah mengapa Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun seperti itu, mencium seorang gadis seperti ini adalah yang pertama untuknya.

Tanpa gairah.

Hanya ada kelembutan, ketenangan, tanpa nafsu.

Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Ia tak mengendalikan, tapi Baekhyun membalas ciumannya juga tanpa tuntutan. Ia merasakan ketenangan dalam ciuman Baekhyun, membuatnya melupakan seluruh masalahnya.

Dan berada dalam bibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol lupa namanya sendiri. Hanya ada Baekhyun dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu dengan sempurna merasuki segala bagian dirinya.

Chanyeol tak tahu ini perasaan apa.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan 'sayang'?

Ia sendiri tak yakin.

Yang ia yakini bahwa saat ia bersama Baekhyun, ada ketenagan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Dan Chanyeol menikmati itu.

.

TBC

.

Yuhuuuuu~ Author kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang. Ini anggap saja fanfic comeback. Maaf Author terlalu fokus di SECRET AGENT WIFE jadi lupa sama fanfic ini. Dan karena banyak permintaan untuk dilanjut, maka chapter 3 diupload juga /yeaaaay/. Author memang sengaja buat pendek supaya readers sekalian tidak bosan. Maaf jika jalan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Selanjutnya, apakah fanfiction ini dilanjutkan atau tidak, terserah pada readers sekalian. Author tunggu di kolom review jika ada yang ingin menyampaikan kritik, saran, komentar, hujatan untuk Author /hihi/. Author tunggu ya.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan /kalau ada yang minat/. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Byeee~


	4. Chapter 4

Matahari sepertinya terlambat muncul pagi ini atau mungkin Baekhyun yang terlalu awal meninggalkan rumahnya. Pagi tadi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Luhan sudah menjemputnya saat ia masih bergelung dengan prianya di balik selimut tebal yang hangat.

Baekhyun harus mengendap-endap seperti pencuri agar prianya tidak bangun. Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun tak ingin bangun hari ini. Ia ingin bermalas-malasan seharian dengan Chanyeol, menikmati prianya dengan menyeluruh.

Tapi tentu saja Luhan akan membunuhnya.

Jadi mau tak mau ia harus bekerja. Ini hari terakhir promosi lagu barunya sebelum ia menghadiri konser empat hari lagi.

Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengeluh.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil Luhan yang sudah menunggunya di depan gedung. Luhan berdiri di samping mobilnya, dengan tangan kiri membawa cup kopi dan tangan kanan memegang ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Pagi ini Luhan menggunakan baju hangat khas musim dingin, padahal ini baru terlalu awal untuk musim gugur.

Baekhyun melambai pada gadis itu, sedangkan Luhan masih berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon. Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara pria yang nyaris meraung. Baekhyun tebak, itu dari pihak majalah. Hari ini Baekhyun harus mengambil gambar dengan latar belakang matahari terbit. Lalu setelahnya jadwalnya masih terlalu panjang.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil van miliknya itu, menyapa sopirnya dengan ceria. Sebenarnya mood-nya sedang hancur, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan orang lain merasakan mood-nya yang berantakan.

Luhan menyusul Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan gadis itu. Ia menggeser-geser layar ponselnya dan Baekhyun menunggu celotehan gadis itu pagi ini. Paginya belum lengkap tanpa cicitan Luhan yang nyaring.

Dan itu sedikit membuatnya asing.

"Jadwalmu akan sampai jam 7 malam, kupikir malam nanti jadwalmu menemui Kyungsoo," ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, sementara mobil mereka sudah meluncur membelah jalanan ibukota yang masih gelap dan lenggang. "Kyungsoo memintaku datang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak," balas Luhan cepat. "Aku yang ingin kau menemuinya,"

"Ada apa? Aku sudah tidak menemui Kris lagi. Bahkan aku tak tau apa Kris masih hidup," jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Kyungsoo bilang kau menyimpan seorang laki-laki," Luhan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, seolah-olah bicara sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya membantunya,"

"Kau yang membantunya atau dia yang membantumu?" Luhan mendebat, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun diam sejenak, ia membiarkan Luhan menunggu lebih dari tiga detik. "Kami saling bantu,"

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, sedangkan Baekhyun memejamkan mata menghindari tatapan Luhan. "Apa kau bisa berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa?" jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Jangan sampai media tau tentang hal ini,"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, entah mengapa terdengar sedikit angkuh. "Kau pikir aku segila itu? Aku akan berhati-hati,"

Luhan mengangguk ringan. "Baik. Aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak perlu menemui Kyungsoo,"

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Luhan mendesah ringan, masih memandangi gadis di sebelahnya yang sedang memejamkan mata. Luhan sendiri tak yakin, tapi ia mencoba yakin.

.

.

Malamnya Baekhyun pulang agak terlambat, dengan jarum pendek menyentuh angka sebelas. Setelah melewati hari yang panjang dengan pemotretan dan rekaman, ia masih harus terjebak hampir satu jam penuh di jalan yang macet. Ia ingin mengeluh, tapi ia tak tau harus mulai dari mana.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan bersungut-sungut.

Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, pandangannya langsung menangkap sosok pria yang tidak asing baginya. Pria itu sedang berada di konter dapur, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Dihadapan pria itu ada penggorengan panas dan kompor yang menyala.

Samar-samar Baekhyun melihat asap sedikit mengepul di balik tubuh prianya yang kokoh.

Baekhyun pikir prianya sedang memasak.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya dengan riang. Ia melemparkan sepatu bootsnya asal dan melepas jaketnya –melemparkannya begitu saja. Ia berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan tersenyum melihat kesibukan pria itu dengan dapur.

Dapur dan pria penjahat seksi –salah satu kelemahan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Baekhyun dibalik tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang, kemudian bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan suara kekehan merdu.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, menoleh sekilas sehingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang kenyal. "Mencoba membuatmu tetap hidup," ucapnya ringan, mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, membuat gadis itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol sudah pernah melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang, tapi melihatnya berkelakuan manis seperti ini membuat Baekhyun gugup juga.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali fokus ke penggorengan. "Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu, Chan," ucapnya ringan dibalas anggukan Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat prianya duduk di meja makan dengan ponsel ditangan. Ia berdehan sedikit, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum –menyingkirkan ponselnya dengan gerakan cepat. "Duduklah, kau harus makan," bisik Chanyeol, masih dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun gugup, tapi ia menurut dan duduk di hadapan pria jakung itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya ringan.

Chanyeol masih memandangi Baekhyun sementara gadis itu makan dengan tenang. Pria itu tau gadisnya harus diet jadi ia membuatkannya pasta rendah kalori. Setidaknya Baekhyun harus makan, apapun yang terjadi.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mulut penuh. "Apa harimu menyenangkan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun diam, ia berhenti mengunyah. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun rasa ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Belum pernah ada orang yang menanyakan tentang harinya, kecuali jika itu acara reality show yang penuh manipulasi.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol menanyakannya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Chanyeol masih menunggu respon gadis itu, sementara Baekhyun sekarang mungkin lebih mirip keledai bodoh.

Yang seksi, tentu saja.

Dengan kaku Baekhyun mengangguk, melanjutkan mengunyah makanan dan menelannya. "Aku lelah, tapi kupikir tidak seburuk beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kupikir kita bisa jalan-jalan setelah ini,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Jalan-jalan? Tengah malam?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau kehabisan bahan makanan dan kupikir aku tidak bisa berbelanja sendiri,"

"Kau bisa ke supermarket besok pagi," ucap Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Semua orang akan mengenalimu jika pergi di pagi hari dan kita akan gagal berbelanja,"

Baekhyun terkikik. "Baiklah, kita akan belanja setelah ini," Chanyeol mengangguk ringan dan masih tersenyum menatap gadisnya yang makan dengan lucu.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu Baekhyun terdengar saat Baekhyun memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang untuk sesaat, kemudian keduanya mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang datang melalui intercom, ia menemukan dua orang pria dengan jas hitam berdiri di depan pintunya. Baekhyun mencoba menggali ingatannya untuk mencari siapa sosok itu, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Dua orang asing. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"Chan, kupikir kau ada tamu," ucap Baekhyun lirih dari balik intercom.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, meninggalkan peralatan makan yang tadi dipegangnya, dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol mengumpat. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Baru pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol mengumpat seperti ini, biasanya Chanyeol hanya mengumpat saat Baekhyun mulai menungganginya.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kita harus pergi," suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti terburu-buru.

Baekhyun masih bingung dengan perintah Chanyeol, apalagi pria itu sekarang sudah sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa baju Baekhyun ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Ada apa Chan?" tanyanya, mematung di balik punggung Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang mengganti baju.

"Ganti bajumu, akan kujelaskan nanti," Chanyeol tampak serius, membuat Baekhyun menjadi agak takut.

Ia menurut, Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan dengan cepat mengganti bajunya dengan sweater hangat dan jaket tebal. Saat ia selesai, Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Ia menyerahkan sepatu lari Baekhyun, menyuruh gadis itu untuk memakainya.

Lagi-lagi dengan ketidaktahuan, Baekhyun menuruti kemauan pria itu.

"Chan sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol masih menjejalkan jaket Baekhyun ke dalam ranselnya.

Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat menuju intercom, dua pria itu sudah tidak ada disana. Tapi Chanyeol yakin mereka akan segera kembali. "Kita harus pergi," bisik Chanyeol, kali ini ia berlari ke arah balkon Baekhyun, menyisahkan gadis mungil itu dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah bawah dari balkon apartemen Baekhyun yang mulai gelap, kemudian dengan cepat mengambil ranselnya, meletakkan ranselnya ke pundak Baekhyun. Ia menarik Baekhyun menuju balkon dan mengambil napas berat, sementara Baekhyun mulai bisa membaca apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan.

"Jangan bilang kau akan–,"

"Kau benar," potong Chanyeol. "Kita harus pergi, diluar sana ada orang-orang yang ingin membunuhku. Kita harus pergi lewat sini,"

Baekhyun mundur selangkah saat Chanyeol hendak menyentuh pundaknya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau gila? Ini lantai delapan, Chan,"

Chanyeol menggeleng beberapa kali. "Tak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus pergi dari sini," ia bersikeras dan Baekhyun mulai gugup sekarang. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan napasnya mulai tersengal –bahkan ia belum melakukan apapun. "Kupikir aku tidak bisa,"

"Kau pasti bisa," balas Chanyeol. Pria itu menarik Baekhyun ke punggungnya dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil. "Jika kau takut, kau bisa memejamkan mata. Tapi jangan pernah longgarkan peganganmu. Kau bisa jatuh,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, menelan ludah dengan kasar saat mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan padanya. "Oke," bisiknya gugup, mulai mengulangi doa-doa dalam hati.

"Kita akan mulai," kata Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol melompat menuruni balkon Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan nyaris memekik. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan udara dingin yang menyentuh kulit tipisnya.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dengan mengendus aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang menyenangkan.

Chanyeol bergelantungan di balkon Baekhyun bagian bawah, berusaha menggapai tangga darurat di sampingnya. Napas Chanyeol yang terengah-engah membuat Baekhyun membuka mata. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, ia masih berusaha menuruni tangga darurat curam dengan kemiringan 90 derajat itu.

Menuruni tangga curam dengan seorang gadis bergelatungan di punggungnya bukan hal yang mudah.

"Tidak," balas Baekhyun acuh. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ringan dengan suara napas yang mulai tidak teratur.

Chanyeol melemparkan tubuhnya ke sebuah balkon di lantai lima, ia tersungkur, sedangkan Baekhyun mengaduh di atas tubuhnya. Kepala gadis itu bertabrakan dengan kepala Chanyeol yang keras. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk diam, dan siap-siap membukan kunci dengan sebuah kawat tipis.

"Apa kau akan masuk rumah orang lain?" bisik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kawat ke dalam lubang kunci, mulai ragu dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan, masih berusaha, dan detik berikutnya, pintu terbuka lebar. "Tangga daruratnya hanya sampai lantai lima," ucapnya acuh.

Baekhyun nyaris membelalak saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya memasuki sebuah apartemen kosong yang gelap. Dengan langkah gugup dan kaku, Baekhyun mengikuti arahan pria itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah pasrah.

Ini pertama kalinya ia loncat dari balkon dan menyusup ke ruangan orang lain. Baekhyun awalnya berpikir bahwa dunia penjahat menyenangkan dan memacu adrenalin.

Tapi ia salah.

Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Cobalah untuk terlihat tenang," bisik Chanyeol saat mereka sudah menelusuri koridor. Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, sedangkan jantungnya nyaris mencelos. Ia gugup setengah mati.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju pintu darurat di ujung koridor apartemen itu. Kemudian berlari menuruni anak tangga yang landai dengan Baekhyun mengekor di belakanganya. Napas Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dan nyaris putus membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. "Kurasa, ya," ucapnya dengan napas tersengal.

Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, kemudian kembali menggandeng gadis itu. Saat Chanyeol membuka sebuah pintu di sebelah kanannya, mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir. Anehnya, Baekhyun tidak melihat ada mobil di sana.

Chanyeol merogoh kantung jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dan saat Chanyeol menaiki sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam dihadapannya, Baekhyun berhenti mengikuti pria itu. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi Baekhyun yang bingung karena gadisnya mematung dengan bodoh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, sama bingungnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali. "Kita akan naik ini?" balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Baekhyun –yang tak gadis itu terima. "Kupikir aku tidak bisa," ucapnya terbata-bata.

Chanyeol melirik ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka. "Apa kau punya phobia?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku belum pernah mencoba ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya tidak bepikir untuk–," Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan bicaranya, ia menggumam pelan, pandangannya tidak fokus.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memasangkan helm pada Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk bicara dengan gadis itu. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, oke?" tanyanya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menaikkannya ke atas motor. "Tetap tenang dan matikan ponselmu,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ringan saat menatap prianya, setelahnya, Chanyeol sudah melesat di jalanan ibukota yang agak ramai.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah bangunan usang yang belum jadi atau mungkin sudah terbengkalai. Baekhyun pikir ini sebuah apartemen yang terbakar sebelum pernah ditempati. Baekhyun masih memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

Jika tadi ia takut karena naik motor, sekarang ia takut dengan tempat ini.

Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tetap seorang gadis biasa.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat sekitarnya, suranya terdengar gugup dan takut.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, ia menggendong Baekhyun untuk turun dan melepaskan helm dari kepala Baekhyun. "Kau akan tau nanti," ucapnya ringan.

Baekhyun masih ragu-ragu, rasa takut terpancar jelas dikulitnya yang pucat. "Apa yang terjadi Chan?" tanyanya berulang-ulang.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggiringnya maju mengikuti langkah panjangnya masih dengan tatapan kacaunya. Baekhyun masih terlalu takut dengan tempat asing itu. sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat, sementara Chanyeol membimbingnya menaiki anak tangga.

Chanyeol berhenti pada sebuah pintu otomatis –yang Baekhyun duga sebagai lift. Chanyeol menekan tombol-tombol disana, kemudian menekankan sidik jarinya, lalu retina matanya ke alat pemindai. Dan yang nyaris membuat Baekhyun lupa menutup mulutnya adalah saat pintu itu terbuka.

Pintu itu memiliki dua lapisan baja tebal yang terbuka secara perlahan. Satu pintu berwarna hitam pekat sedangkan satunya berwarna perak.

Saat kedua pintu itu terbuka, sebuah ruangan luas penuh dengan layar komputer dan lampu terang benderang yang langsung menyala. Baekhyun dengan takjubnya mengitari seluruh ruangan itu dengan pandangannya, sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan layar komputer.

Bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'wow'.

Di ruangan luas itu Baekhyun melihat ranjang super besar di tengah ruangan, dengan belasan layar komputer dan benda berlayar lainnya yang tak Baekhyun pahami. Baekhyun masih menelusuri ruangan itu, saat ia menemukan sebuah ruang penuh peralatan kedokteran dan juga rak kaca berisi senjata.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Ia menelusuri ruangan yang ia pikir adalah dapur dan ternyata ia salah. Baekhyun menganga saat melihat garasi Chanyeol. Sebuah ruangan besar yang berisi banyak mobil dan motor, sepertinya ruang bawah tanah yang sangat luas.

Itu terlalu menakutkan baginya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri di belakang tubuh Chanyeol dan sempat terkejut saat melihat pria pucat muncul di salah satu layar komputer Chanyeol. Pandangan pria itu tampak serius dan matanya berusaha mencari sesuatu. Sepertinya ia tak bisa melihat Chanyeol. Sebuah headphone bertengger di telinganya.

Chanyeol menekan sebuah tombol pada kamera di atas layar dan pria di dalam layar itu tampak lega. Detik berikutnya mata pria itu fokus pada Baekhyun dan raut wajahnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup," ucap pria dalam layar itu.

"Kalian dalam masalah? Apa yang terjadi Suho?" desak Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Suho mengernyit. "Siapa dia?" ia menunjuk Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu beringsut di balik tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kujelaskan nanti," sahut Chanyeol cepat, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sekilas untuk membuatnya tenang.

Suho mendesah ringan. "Kami diserang tadi malam. Mereka mengincar database pusat untuk meretas komunikasi kita,"

"Katakan padaku kalian masih menjaganya dengan baik," suara Chanyeol terdengar tegang.

Suho tersenyum ringan. "Tentu saja, kami hanya kehilangan pelacak,"

"Pantas saja mereka menemukanku," balas Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Tetaplah dalam persembunyianmu dan kau bisa jelaskan padaku siapa gadis itu," tambah Suho, lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Kujelaskan nanti," ia menekan tombol pada kamera, membuat layarnya mati.

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan semua ini. Chanyeol meraih tangan gadis itu, membuat gadisnya menunduk untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, menenggelamkan kepala ke perut Baekhyun yang rata dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

Baekhyun diam, ia hanya mengusap kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali dengan lembut. "Aku tak tau apakah ini mimpi atau nyata," ucapnya, gamang.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengecupi perut Baekhyun yang terbungkus sweater gelap. "Kau tidak bermimpi, Baek. Aku akan mengembalikanmu pada Luhan besok,"

"Tidak," balas Baekhyun cepat, membuat Chanyeol melepaskan gadisnya dan mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, Chan,"Baekhyun masih bersikeras.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, tangan kanannya menarik kursi dan mendorongnya ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu gerakan cepat. Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun perlahan untuk duduk di hadapannya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu kuat-kuat –menatap matanya yang tipis.

"Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Kau bisa mati kapan saja. Jika aku mengembalikanmu pada Luhan, mereka tak akan menyentuhmu. Mereka mengincarku, Baek,"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun,"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan tapi ia berusaha tenang. "Baek, kau tidak aman bersamaku. Mereka menginginkan mayatku,"

Baekhyun tampak sedikit terkejut, ia meremas tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat tanpa sadar. "Chan," bisiknya lemah, terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Katakan padaku, Baek. Mengapa kau tetap ingin bersamaku?" desaknya, ia mulai mengecup jemari Baekhyun perlahan.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati bibir Chanyeol yang lembut di sepanjang jemarinya. "Chan, aku–,"

"Biar kukatakan padamu dulu," potong Chanyeol, mengecup jemari Bakehyun lagi. "Kupikir aku memujamu terlalu dalam," ucap Chanyeol, sangat pelan hingga membuat Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun terkejut saat otaknya menerima maksud perkataan Chanyeol, tapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum dan tidak gugup meskipun itu nyaris mustahil dilakukan.

"Begitukah?" ucap Baekhyun, jantungnya bertalu-talu.

Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, masih menatap mata gadis itu, jemari Baekhyun masih menyentuh bibirnya. "Kau menakjubkan," bisik Chanyeol lagi, mengecupi jemari Baekhyun hingga pergelangan tangannya.

Entah apa namanya, tapi Chanyeol seperti menyembah kulit Baekhyun. Ia begitu mendamba. Menerawang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Tentang penyakitku?"

"Apapun yang melekat pada dirimu," balas Chanyeol cepat, menarik dagu Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

Baekhyun membeku saat Chanyeol mengucapkannya, terlebih lagi saat pria itu mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia mencium Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang rentan. Dengan sebuah sentuhan yang nyaris membuat gila. Dengan bibirnya yang menyatu sempurna dengan bibir gadisnya, ia merasakan seluruh aliran darah Baekhyun hanya dengan bibirnya.

Begitu panas, hampir menguap karena gairah.

Demi Tuhan, bahkan Chanyeol hanya menciumnya, Baekhyun sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Otaknya sudah bekerja membayangkan seluruh tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang berkeringat. Dengan ingatan cemerlangnya, Baekhyun mengulang memori saat Chanyeol mengerangkan namanya dengan mata memejam dan bibir terbuka lebar.

Dan itu terlalu indah, bahkan hanya untuk dibayangkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun menarik wajahnya –melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol yang mulai menuntut. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya ingin mengendalikan diri. Ia tidak ingin serta merta menyeret Chanyeol dan menduduki pria itu, lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin terlihat, _well,_ dia menyebutnya … normal.

"Chan," desahnya ringan saat jemari Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam kemeja tebalnya. Chanyeol meremas permukaan kulit Baekhyun di balik kemeja gadis itu.

Satu leguhan panjang lolos dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Jadi," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menyentuh pinggang Baekhyun dari dalam sweaternya, Baekhyun menahan napas. "Kau akan tetap tinggal?" tangannya kini bermain-main di atas perut Baekhyun yang polos, kemudian naik, dan naik lagi.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat jemari Chanyeol sampai di permukaan dadanya. Ia nyaris mengerang dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ringan. "Aku membutuhkanmu," desahnya dengan suara terlampau merdu.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah menanggapi gadisnya. Ia menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya, membuat tubuh mereka tidak berjarak, dan dengan cepat membebaskan tubuh Baekhyun dari sweaternya. Baekhyun mengerang dalam pangkuan Chanyeol –kini tanpa baju.

Ia sudah sering telanjang dihadapan Chanyeol, anehnya, Baekhyun masih merona saat Chanyeol memandangi tubuh polosnya.

"Kau memiliki banyak penjahat sebelumnya," bisik Chanyeol di telinga gadis itu, bibir basahnya mengecup leher Baekhyun hingga tulang rahangnya, lalu menjilatnya perlahan-lahan. Lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun mengerang dengan mata terpejam. "Apa mereka tak cukup bagimu?" kini ciuman Chanyeol turun hingga dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan dengan kepala terdongak ke atas, bibir mungilnya membisikkan nama Chanyeol. "Aku hanya butuh kau," bisiknya lemah, begitu mendamba, nyaris memohon.

Persetan dengan harga diri.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kali ini meremas dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya lalu meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di atas ranjang. Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhyun, mengungkung dengan kedua tangan berada di samping kepala Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah terengah-engah mencari udara segar.

Padahal secara teknis, Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun.

Ruangan itu kini terasa sesak.

Chanyeol kembali menempelkan bibirnya yang basah dan panas ke leher Baekhyun. Mengecup dan menjilat dengan lembut. "Apa aku berbeda dari mereka?" ucap Chanyeol di sekitar telinga Baekhyun, kemudian lidahnya menelusuri jalan setapak melewati leher Baekhyun menuju ke dadanya.

Baekhyun mengerang, menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dengan jeritan tertahan.

Chanyeol mengecupi permukaan kulit Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan Baekhyun tau dirinya benar-benar sudah siap.

"Chan," desahnya.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Jemari mungil Baekhyun bermain di rambut Chanyeol, meremas dan menariknya sesekali. Baekhyun butuh sesuatu untuk pegangan, ia nyaris tumbang hanya dengan sentuhan bibir prianya.

Ini terlalu nikmat.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya membebaskan helaian kain pakaian Baekhyun dengan tergesa, membuat Baekhyun mengerang, dan kemudian terkekeh ringan. Dengan gerakan terlampau indah, Chanyeol menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun merasa gugup saat melihat Chanyeol tidak menggunakan apapun.

"Baek, mengapa kau tampak gugup?" erang Chanyeol, mendudukkan badannya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia memejamkan mata erat-erat saat bibir Chanyeol yang basah menelusuri betisnya. Kemudian perlahan-perlahan naik menuju paha kanannya. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi. Sentuhan Chanyeol tak membiarkannya berpikir jernih.

"Kau tampak sangat menyeramkan saat menyerangku di saat kita pertama bertemu," suara Chanyeol terdengar berat, bibirnya masih bermain di sekitar paha Baekhyun bagian dalam.

Baekhyun mengerangkan nama Chanyeol lagi dengan suara berat menahan hasrat.

"Kau orang pertama yang membuatku gila. Aku tidak pernah dikuasai gadis manapun, tapi kau berhasil melakukannya," bisik Chanyeol lagi, bibirnya sampai pada pusat tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun belum sempat menjawab, lalu saat Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya, akal sehat Baekhyun terbakar habis. Tidak ada yang lain disekitarnya, semua terasa kosong baginya. Baekhyun tidak butuh apapun, sungguh. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun sekarang, bahkan namanya sendiri.

Otaknya kehilangan kendali.

Hanya ada mulut Chanyeol yang berada di pusat tubuhnya, bergerak seirama dengan gerakannya yang menggeliat.

Baekhyun akhirnya meluap setelah mencoba bertahan lama, ia melelehkan gairah panas yang sebelumnya menyiksa. Ia kalah, hanya dengan bagian tubuh kecil prianya –bibirnya. Baekhyun mengerang, nama Chanyeol terdengar disana. Kemudian terengah-engah, kehabisan udara.

Kepalanya pening.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian memberi gadisnya kecupan singkat. Dengan lembut, ia memeluk Baekhyun. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun memekik dengan penyatuan mereka. Begitu tiba-tiba, penuh, dan cepat.

Baekhyun belum terpenuhnya tersadar dari sihir bibir Chanyeol dan sekarang mungkin ia tak akan pernah tersadar karena bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang lain sudah menguasainya.

Ketika Chanyeol bergerak di atas tubuh Baekhyun, dengan erangan dari keduanya, suara kulit bertemu dengan kulit. Napas mereka begitu panas menguar di udara yang kian sesak. Aroma tubuh keduanya membaur, menyalurkan sebuah nafsu yang tak bisa mereka sadari.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terbakar gairah, dengan Chanyeol mengendalikan setiap saraf tubuhnya. Baekhyun melemah, ia mengerang keras sementara tubuhnya masih terhentak-hentak dengan cepat. Chanyeol begitu statis, dengan irama yang nyaris membuat gila, dan ritme yang memporak-porandakan.

Begitu saja, lagi-lagi Baekhyun kalah.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, sebelum akhirnya bergabung bersama gadisnya. Menikmati sisa gairah yang melebur menjadi satu dengan panas yang luar biasa membara.

Kemudian dengan napas terengah-engah, keduanya terkekeh.

"Wow, yang tadi itu luar biasa," bisik Baekhyun dengan napas pendek, masih berusaha menormalkan napas dan detak jantungnya.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Baekhyun dan merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau selalu luar biasa, sayang," ujarnya ringan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol yang sedikit berpeluh. Ia bergelung seperti anak kucing pada majikannya. Bibir mungilnya mengecupi dada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengerang tertahan.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau masih ingin aku pergi?" tanyanya, jemarinya memainkan pola-pola abstrak di permukaan dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkikik. "Aku tidak akan pernah memintamu pergi," bisiknya, mengecup bibir Baekhyun lagi dan memeluk gadisnya lebih erat.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo~ terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Jangan lupa review ya biar Author semangat nulis.

Akhir-akhir ini Author jarang update. Author beneran sibuk banget. Kemarin setelah libur nulis karena puasaan /karena kalo lagi nulis pikiran Author suka jadi kotor, jadi cuti/ eh sekarang Author lagi KKN jadi nggak bisa sering-sering nulis. Karena ini ada sedikit waktu luang dijadwal yang padat, jadi Author nulis.

Sebenarnya Author sedikit kehilangan ide dan semangat untuk nulis dan melanjutkan cerita. Kalau ada readers yang mau memberikan masukan ide bagaimana kelanjutan fanfiction ini, boleh kok nulis di kolom review. Tulis apa aja! Tulis semua ide kamu, imajinasi kamu tentang kelanjutan kisah ini. Apa sih yang readers mau dari kisah ini? Nanti Author akan gabungkan dengan imajinasi Author yang terbatas.

Mohon bantuannya ya~

Akhir kata mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, sampai jumpa dan terima kasih.

Jangan lupa review yaaa~


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, tepat tengah malam saat ia melihat jam dinding yang berdetak samar jauh di atas kepalanya, ia menggeser tubuhnya perlahan –secara tidak langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Diam-diam, melalui sudut mata, melirik pria yang sedang terlelap dengan tubuh menghadap ke arahnya itu.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk mengagumi kesempurnaan wajah Chanyeol dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Garis kesempurnaan tergambar jelas di wajah pria yang sedang berkelana di alam mimpi itu, tulang rahang yang kokoh, bibir merah pucat dengan bentuk menakjubkan, mata sempurna yang sedang terpejam sempurna, dan hidung yang nyaris membentuk sudut kesempurnaan.

Baekhyun tak perlu waktu lama untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pesona pria itu sudah terlalu dalam menerobos dan melekat kuat pada hatinya. Secara tidak langsung, tanpa Baekhyun akui secara lisan, ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan, mengabaikan fakta tentang penyakit anehnya itu, Baekhyun tau ada yang berbeda dari caranya menatap dan menganggap Chanyeol saat itu hingga sekarang.

Sebenarnya, ini asing baginya, perasaan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol adalah sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan sebelumnya. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum mengenal sosok Chanyeol yang muncul dihidupnya tanpa peringatan, Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan keterikatan kepada siapapun.

Ia tidak pernah merasa membutuhkan seorang pria lebih dari sekedar meluapkan nafsu gilanya, tapi sekarang, Baekhyun pikir ia membutuhkan Chanyeol lebih dari itu. Pikiran dan perasaannya benar-benar tenang saat pria itu berada di dekatnya.

 _Benar-benar aneh._

Bodoh, katakanlah, karena tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin pergi dari Chanyeol. Bahkan sekarang, ia melarikan diri demi mengikuti kemana pria itu pergi.

Sungguh tak masuk akal.

Baekhyun pikir ini sebuah perasaan baru dalam dirinya, dimana ia seolah-olah tak bisa lepas dari pria bernama Chanyeol itu, seolah-olah ia sudah mencintai Chanyeol sejak lama, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun awalnya hanya tertarik dengan Chanyeol sebagai pemuas nafsu, tidak lebih.

Benar memang, perlahan, kebutuhannya terhadap Chanyeol berubah.

Gadis itu tanpa sadar memuja Chanyeol lebih hanya sekedar teman tidur, lebih dari pemuas nafsu tanpa aturan yang sering muncul di dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia tak yakin dengan ini, tapi rasanya pergi dari Chanyeol adalah hal yang mustahil ia lakukan.

Baekhyun sendiri tak tau, sihir apa yang sudah Chanyeol berikan padanya. Baekhyun tak tau apa yang membuat pria itu begitu sempurna hingga mendapatkan tempat istimewa di dalam hatinya –hati yang sebelumnya jarang ia isi dengan nama pria.

Baekhyun pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa pria seperti Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali meninggalkan pria-pria jahatnya tanpa merasa kehilangan sama sekali. Setelah nafsu gilanya terpenuhi, Baekhyun akan dengan mudah membuang pria-pria itu seperti sampah.

Katakanlah Baekhyun bukan gadis terhormat, tapi memang benar begitu adanya.

Sebisa mungkin, ia menghindari hubungan penuh perasaan. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari rasa bercinta penuh kelembutan, itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak membiarkan pria-pria itu memeluk tubuhnya setelah menghabiskan malam-malam penuh desahan.

Itu terlalu intim dan Baekhyun tak nyaman dengan itu.

Tapi sekarang, bahkan gadis itu merengek pada Chanyeol agar memeluknya. Merengek pada Chanyeol agar tak meninggalkannya, merengek pada pria itu seperti gadis tanpa harga diri.

Baekhyun sendiri berpikir pada awalnya, saat bersama Chanyeol, ia bukan seperti dirinya sendiri.

Otaknya seperti dikendalikan oleh perasaan aneh yang ia sendiri tak tau namanya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendorong Baekhyun untuk berperilaku bodoh terhadap Chanyeol.

Satu napas berat keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, mendadak saja kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran yang bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Sekarang Baekhyun mulai memikirkan semua hal kecil, semua berkecamuk di pikirannya yang lelah.

Baekhyun tak tau cara mengakhiri kegilaan ini –mengakhiri penyakit psikologis menyebalkannya- karena ia tak ingin mengakhiri dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin pergi dari pria itu, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya saja, ia menikmati perasaan damai yang ia rasakan saat bersama Chanyeol.

Itu saja, Baekhyun tak ingin meninggalkan pria itu.

"Kau tak tidur?" bibir Chanyeol bergerak, bersamaan dengan itu suara beratnya keluar. Baekhyun sedikit kaget, perlahan, mata indah itu terbuka, memancarkan pantulan kesempurnaan yang membingkai bola mata berwarna keemasan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangkat jemarinya untuk menyentuh hidung pria itu. Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, perlahan menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar kembali menempel pada tubuhnya, merapatkan pelukannya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Chanyeol yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sehalus beledu, suara yang bisa membuat Baekhyun terbuai saat mendengarnya.

Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan terhadap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, gadis itu hanya menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, membiarkan napasnya menyentuh dada Chanyeol yang telanjang. Ia tak tau harus berbicara apa, pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap surai kemerahan Baekhyun dengan sayang, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu beberapa kali. "Mau bercerita, Baek?"

"Aku tak tau, Chan. Kupikir aku benar-benar tak bisa pergi darimu," suara Baekhyun nyaris habis.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, menarik Baekhyun dari pelukannya untuk menatap gadis itu tepat di mata. "Kau tak perlu pergi dariku," ucap Chanyeol, jemari pria itu membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mendengus sedikit. "Kupikir aku terlalu bodoh karena jatuh cinta padamu," tanpa malu ia mengatakannya, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu," ucapnya dengan suara pelan, kemudian perlahan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Itu salahku yang muncul dihidupmu tanpa permisi, aku akan mengembalikan semuanya menjadi normal,"

"Tidak, Chan," debat Baekhyun dengan suara yang agak keras. "Jangan pergi dariku,"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang di bibirnya yang penuh. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Baek. Aku janji," Chanyeol tau masih ada keraguan di gurat wajah Baekhyun, jadi pria itu kembali mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut, seolah-olah meluapkan perasaannya. "Kau gadis pertama yang membuatku gila," tambahnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu," bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun terasa hangat. Ada sebuah kelegaan tersirat, satu yang Baekhyun tau sekarang, Chanyeol tak menolaknya, dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Apa rencanamu?" bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Kupikirkan nanti," bisiknya. "Sekarang masih tengah malam, kau harus tidur," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya membalas ucapan pria itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis, kemudian ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menenggelamkan gundah hatinya dalam lautan mimpi.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian terpejam lagi. Sebuah sinar dari arah jendela tanpa tirai menembus masuk indra pengelihatannya. Separuh tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menghalau sinar terang itu. Gadis mungil itu menggeliat malas dalam sebuah selimut tebal, masih ada kantuk yang tersisa dimatanya.

Dan itu membuatnya masih bertahan di atas ranjang hangatnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ini tidak asing baginya. Tempat ini sama sekali bukan tempat yang baru, bahkan Baekhyun bisa mengenali aroma ruangan ini.

Akhirnya mata Baekhyun terbelalak sempurna, ia duduk dalam satu tarikan napas dan berhasil sedikit mengerang karena kepalanya berdenyut ngeri. Dengan gugup, Baekhyun melihat sekelilinya, ruangan ini masih sama saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya, bagian ranjang di sampingnya kosong. Memaksakan diri, Baekhyun menyentuh bagian ranjang yang dingin itu.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggalkannya.

Seperti kesetanan, Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, keluar dari kamarnya sambil memanggil nama Chanyeol berulang-ulang. Baekhyun memeriksa semua sudut rumahnya, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun di sana.

Rumahnya kosong.

Dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut ringan, Baekhyun mencoba menggali ingatannya yang buruk. Ia ingat semalam menginap di rumah Chanyeol, ingatan lemahnya kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingat kemarin ia melarikan diri dari kejaran orang yang tak dikenal melalui balkon kamarnya bersama Chanyeol, otaknya berhasil mengingat waktu yang ia habiskan selama satu malam penuh untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Kemudian, tau-tau ia sudah berada di kamarnya tanpa kehadiran pria itu.

 _Apa yang terjadi._

Serasa kehilangan kekuatan pada kakinya, Baekhyun terduduk lemah di sofa. Pikiran gadis itu masih melayang-layang terbang entah kemana. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan mengapa Chanyeol meninggalkannya, mengapa Chanyeol mengembalikannya pulang seorang diri.

 _Ini tidak benar._

Semalam, samar-samar, Baekhyun ingat ucapan Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, bualan Chanyeol yang mengatakan janji tak akan meninggalkannya. Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, sebuah janji yang nyatanya tak terbukti.

 _Pembohong._

Sadar terhadap apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan padanya, tiba-tiba saja, jantung Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri. Seolah-olah ada sayatan tipis yang membuatnya merasakan perih berlapis-lapis, napasnya mulai memburu tanpa sebab. Ia terengah-engah, memandangi apartemennya yang kosong tanpa penghuni dengan tatapan menyayat.

Seolah telah kehilangan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kemudian, begitu saja, air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tirus Baekhyun.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun," teriak Luhan saat menerobos apartemen Baekhyun di sore harinya. Baekhyun membuka mata malas dari atas sofa, sedikit mengusap matanya yang sembab, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kalian datang," jawab Baekhyun singkat, sadar suaranya terdengar mengerikan, hampir habis.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan lengkingan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya. Dengan satu hembusan napas, Luhan duduk di samping gadis itu. "Ada apa? Mengapa ponselmu mati?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat satu kali, melirik Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Luhan dengan tatapan khawatir. "Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya pada Luhan.

Luhan melirik suaminya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan, sedangkan Sehun hanya membalas dengan gelengan singkat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dengan cepat, melihat tepat ke arah bibir Baekhyun yang pucat.

Dengan sebuah senyuman paksa, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun, masih dengan suara seperti orang sekarat.

Luhan mendesah ringan, menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu beberapa kali. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, aku tau," ucap Luhan, memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. "Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Entah mengapa, air mata Baekhyun lagi-lagi jatuh saat Luhan memeluknya. Ia menumpahkan semua tangisnya dalam pelukan Luhan, membiarkan gadis itu menenangkannya dengan kalimat-kalimat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun berusaha melepas semua hal yang berhasil membuatnya berantakan sejak pagi, meskipun itu nyaris mustahil.

.

Bulan sudah berganti nama, musim panas sudah nyaris menyatakan selamat tinggal. Baru satu bulan, tapi rasanya berjalan sangat lambat bagi Baekhyun. Terlebih pikiran gadis itu masih fokus pada seorang pria yang sudah meninggalkannya tanpa kabar selama lebih dari satu bulan juga. Hari ini, masih sama seperti hati kemarin, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol, sambil berharap pria itu memberikan sedikit kabar padanya.

Dan kabar yang Baekhyun tunggu memang tak pernah datang.

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya selama satu bulan terakhir, promosi lagunya berjalan baik, pemotretannya lancar, bahkan Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan _mini concert_ -nya dengan sempurna.

Untungnya, Baekhyun bisa mengendalikan seluruh perasaannya saat bekerja.

Ia beruntung Luhan membantunya meskipun Baekhyun tak menceritakan tentang Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya.

 _Ya Tuhan, memikirkan namanya saja, dada Baekhyun kembali berdenyut nyeri._

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat satu kali, berdiri di depan balkon kamarnya dengan satu cup kopi hangat di tangan. Dengan satu senyuman ringan, ia menyesap kopinya –kemudian mengernyit karena itu terlalu pahit.

 _Ah, bukan kopinya, perasannya yang terlalu pahit._

Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa sebab, pandangannya menelusuri keramaian ibu kota jauh di bawah sana. Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara deru klakson mobil, dan itu membantu membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian.

Padahal, ia benar-benar sendiri.

Seperti mencari pegangan, Baekhyun meremas pagar pembatas balkonnya, tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang lagi pada kejadian malam itu. Dimana Chanyeol memaksanya untuk keluar melalui balkon, ia ingat bagaimana rasanya diambang kematian. Saat itu jantungnya berdegup liar dan Baekhyun benar-benar takut.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah lengkungan saat mengingat Chanyeol –pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya selama lebih dari satu bulan. Desahan napas Baekhyun kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya, hembusan napas hangat yang beradu dengan semilir angin khas musim gugur yang sejuk –perlahan menjadi dingin.

Selalu seperti ini, Baekhyun senang menyendiri dalam kesunyian. Pikirannya selalu memikirkan pria yang entah dimana sekarang berada –bahkan Baekhyun tak tau apakah nyawa pria itu masih melekat atau sudah lepas, ia tak berani menyimpulkan.

Baekhyun sadar pekerjaan Chanyeol penuh bahaya, nyawanya bisa terancam kapan saja, dan itu pula yang mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Baekhyun tau, pria itu ingin menjamin keselamatan Baekhyun dengan cara meninggalkanya.

 _Lucu sekali._

Benar memang Chanyeol berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun dari bahaya, tapi secara bersamaan pria itu juga membunuh hati Baekhyun.

Bahkan Chanyeol berhasil membuat gadis itu seperti mayat hidup selama satu bulan terkahir. Seolah-olah Baekhyun hidup tanpa jiwa.

Pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasakan sakit hati yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun tak tau, ia pernah ditinggal oleh pria sebelumnya, bahkan ia pernah ditinggal pria yang sangat ia cintai, tapi rasanya berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit, sangat sakit hingga ia sadar sudah terlalu mencintai pria itu.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol mendapatkan tempat berbeda dihati Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol bukan hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu, pria itu sudah berhasil menjadi orang pertama dan satu-satunya dihati Baekhyun.

 _Konyol, bukan?_

Baekhyun tak tau, hanya saja, Chanyeol sudah berhasil masuk jauh ke dalam hatinya dan sekarang meninggalkannya hingga menyisahkan lubang besar yang tak tau kapan Baekhyun bisa menutupnya.

Terlalu jauh untuk pulih, jadi Baekhyun tak memilih untuk bangkit.

Semua masih terlalu sakit baginya.

Jadi Baekhyun bertahan, sambil berharap Chanyeol masih bernapas di luar sana –dalam hati berharap Chanyeol akan menemuinya suatu hari nanti.

.

.

Akhir pekan yang seharusnya menyenangkan, nyatanya menjadi muram bagi Baekhyun. Sejak pagi gadis itu sudah berdiam diri di depan televisi dengan camilan dan beberapa soda –menonton film tidak penting yang ditayangkan ulang.

Ia baru saja menenggak soda dari kaleng dalam sekali teguk, kemudian ponselnya berdering riuh.

Nama Luhan tertera di layar.

Baekhyun menerima panggilan itu. "Ya ada apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan riang.

Suara Luhan di seberang sana terdengar penuh tawa. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, mengambil satu potong coklat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Menikmati liburanku," jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan banyak makan, kau harus diet, Byun," suara Luhan terdengar tinggi dari seberang sana.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu. "Sebentar," ucap Baekhyun, berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang, tapi Baekhyun tak menemukan apapun.

"Apa baru saja aku mendengar suara ketukan?" tanya Luhan, Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pintu, dan ia nyaris terjungkal saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Mendadak saja, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. "Siapa yang datang?" tanya Luhan lagi, menuntut.

Baekhyun masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri, memandangi pemandangan pria jakung yang berada di hadapannya. Iya meremas tangannya sendiri, memastikan ia tidak bermimpi. Dan ia memang bisa merasakan remasan di tangannya sendiri, ini nyata.

Mata Baekhyun melihatnya dengan jelas, seorang pria jakung yang telah memenuhi pikirannya selama ini. Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya, dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Bibir Chanyeol tampak pucat dan sebelah tangan pria itu bersandar pada dinding, menahan tubuhnya sendiri, seolah-olah ia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Baekhyun, kau masih disana? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun masih memandangi Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut bingung. "Pengantar ayam. Aku akan makan dulu," ucap Baekhyun, langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Baek," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya susah payah.

Masih terombang-ambing antara mimpi dan kenyataan, Baekhyun mengangguk, mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Susah payah Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Baekhyun dan dengan cepat Baekhyun mengunci pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol bersandar pada dinding dengan mimik wajah menahan sakit yang jelas.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, Baekhyun menyentuh mantel Chanyeol –sebenarnya hanya memastikan dia tidak berhalusinasi. "Tidak," ucapnya cepat, tubuh pria itu nyaris merosot ke lantai sebelum Baekhyun menahan kedua lengan Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, sekarang Chanyeol terlihat sangat lemah, sangat rapuh. Rasanya bisa tumbang kapan saja, sekarang pria itu merintih dengan suara nyaris habis.

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun berusaha membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa, tapi Baekhyun hanya berhasil mendudukkan Chanyeol di atas karpet dan pria itu langsung mengerang memegangi kepalanya lagi.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Baekhyun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ia mulai gugup saat Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali dengan kening berkerut dalam untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol susah payah, mengerang lagi. Pria itu memejamkan mata menahan sakit. Baekhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, jadi gadis itu hanya duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil memandangi pria yang mungkin sedang sekarat itu. "Baek," rintih Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Baekhyun cepat, sedikit mengguncang bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk duduk dan tersenyum masam. Kepala pria itu bergerak sedikit ke kiri dan ke kanan –sepertinya Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan itu. Mata Chanyeol tak sepenuhnya fokus, ia berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tetap sadar dengan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Kemudian umpatan tipis keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Baek-hyun," ucap Chanyeol lagi, mengangkat sebelah tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya agar Chanyeol dapat menyentuhnya. Dengan mata separuh terpejam, Chanyeol menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, tangan pria itu terasa sangat dingin. "Kau cantik sekali," ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis, kemudian meringis lagi dan memjamkan mata.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun lembut, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sudah tidak fokus. Setengah gugup, Baekhyun menyentuh pipi pria itu.

Entah apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang, apakah ia harus senang karena bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol ataukah dia harus sedih karena keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol tampak benar-benar sekarat.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun nyaris memekik karena tubuh pria itu jatuh. Chanyeol kehilangan kesadaran, kepalanya nyaris menghantam lantai, dan Baekhyun berhasil menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun beberapa kali, kedua tangan gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol. Berusaha menyadarkannya, tapi tubuh Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergerak. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol agar mendekat padanya, baru menyadari bahwa suhu tubuh pria itu sangat tinggi.

Tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol yang menggigil dalam pelukannya, berusaha membuat pria itu tetap hangat dan menurunkan demamnya –Baekhyun masih tak tau apa yang terjadi pada pria itu, ia pikir Chanyeol mabuk, tapi ia tak bisa mencium aroma alcohol dari bibir pria itu.

 _Oke, mendadak saja otaknya tak bisa bekerja._

Samar-sama Baekhyun mendengar suara getaran ponsel, ia sempat tak tau dari mana getaran itu datang, kemudian ia melihat cahaya samar-samar dari dalam saku mantel Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dari sana, membaca sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

Ia ragu apakah harus menjawab panggilan itu atau membiarkannya.

Chanyeol sedikit menggumam dalam tidurnya.

"Halo," ucap Baekhyun, akhirnya menerima panggilan itu karena ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara seorang pria di seberang sana terdengar sedikit membentak.

"Park Chanyeol pingsan di–," ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena sambungan telepon diputus sepihak.

 _Apa yang terjadi._

"Baek-hyun," gumam Chanyeol lagi masih dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun dengan cepat menekan layar ponsel Chanyeol beberapa kali untuk memanggil ambulans. "Ja-ngan, Baek," ucap Chanyeol susah payah, separuh terputus saat Baekhyun baru mengatakan halo.

Baekhyun terpaksa mematikan panggilan itu karena Chanyeol tampak memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia sedikit menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepala pria itu pada sofa. Wajah Chanyeol tampak pucat, bibirnya nyaris berwarna putih dan napasnya sedikit terengah, nyaris putus nyaris habis –jadi pria itu membuka bibirnya untuk bernapas. Mata Chanyeol terpejam erat sementara keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Chanyeol, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ada apa denganmu?" rengek Baekhyun, sedikit mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol yang terkulai lemas dan bersandar padanya.

Chanyeol merintih lagi –separuh sadar separuh tidak. "Baek-hyun," ucapnya putus-putus.

"Aku disini, apa yang harus kulakukan. Chanyeol kumohon," bisiknya pada Chanyeol.

Tapi mata pria itu tidak terbuka, Chanyeol masih mengerutkan kening dengan bibir terbuka mengatur napas. Perlahan, samar-samar, suara tipis terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Baek-hyun, sa-kit," ucapnya terputus.

Baekhyun masih belum bereaksi, tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Seorang pria berdiri di sana, dengan jaket tebal berwarna coklat, pria itu membuka sepatunya dengan cepat sekarang.

Dan Baekhyun memandanginya dengan bodoh.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Baekhyun lantang.

Pria itu tidak memutuskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol, kemudian ia menundukkan kepala sedikit pada Baekhyun. "Aku bukan orang jahat, aku temannya. Kau pernah melihatku di layar sebelumnya," ucap pria itu, dengan cepat duduk di depan tubuh Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dari tubuh pria itu.

Baekhyun berusaha menggali ingatannya yang buruk, kemudian mendadak saja ia ingat gambaran pria yang bicara dengan Chanyeol di rumahnya saat itu. Pria yang memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh dan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?" tanya pria itu, Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Aku Suho," ucapnya cepat. Suho meloloskan jaket Chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu masih merintih menahan sakit. Dengan bodoh, Baekhyun hanya mematung sambil melihat apa yang Suho lakukan. "Kau punya kamar yang bisa digunakan?" tanya Suho.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, kemudian menunjuk kamarnya di lantai dua. Suho hanya menggumamkan kata terima kasih, lalu mengangkat Chanyeol dalam gendongan, dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga. Baekhyun membuntuti pria itu, sempat berpikir bagaimana Suho mampu mengangkat Chanyeol yang tubuhnya lebih besar tanpa merasa kesulitan.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun menyadari pemikirannya itu tidak penting.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Suho dan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Suho membaringkan Chanyeol di ranjang Baekhyun, sementara pria itu masih merintih dalam ketidaksadarannya.

"Baekhyun, bisa ambilkan aku air dingin dan handuk?" pinta Suho.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, kemudian berlari keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dan handuk. Saat Baekhyun kembali, Suho sudah membuka seluruh pakaian Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun, memberikan baskom berisi air kepada Suho dan duduk di samping pria itu.

Perlahan, Suho membasahi perut dan dada Chanyeol dengan handuk. "Sepertinya seseorang memberinya obat bius,"

Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Obat bius?" tanya Baekhyun.

Suho mengangguk ringan, sekarang meletakkan handuk basah di dahi Chanyeol. "Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui," jawab Suho, menarik selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh Chanyeol yang separuh telanjang. "Boleh kuminta satu hal padamu?"

Bingung, Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Apa itu?" ucapnya perlahan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Tolong jaga dia, kurasa sebentar lagi demamnya akan turun. Jika memang semakin parah, kau bisa menghubungiku. Tapi jangan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Apapun alasannya," ucap Suho, pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Baekhyun. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Suho menoleh sedikit kemudian tersenyum ringan.

"Tak perlu khawatir, mereka tak akan menyentuhmu. Aku akan segera kembali," jawabnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segudang pertanyaan, begitu saja.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat, setengah mendesah. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jemari gadis itu dengan lembut mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit berkeringat dan tubuh pria itu perlahan mengigil. Lagi-lagi napas berat berhembus dari bibir mungilnya.

Entahlah, Baekhyun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, terlebih pada perasaannya. Ia senang melihat Chanyeol disini, tentu saja, ia sudah menunggu pria itu sejak lama. Tapi pikirannya belum lega karena Chanyeol datang dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Baek," rintih Chanyeol masih degan mata tertutup rapat. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendengar Chanyeol dengan jelas. Mata Chanyeol sedikit terbuka, kemudian menutup lagi. Ia memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayu yang tampak lelah.

"Aku disini," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. "Baek," rintih Chanyeol lagi, suaranya habis nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku disini," ulang Baekhyun lagi, ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat-erat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kemudian kepalanya pria itu terkulai dan matanya kembali terpejam

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi gadis itu hanya berbaring di samping Chanyeol, menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Sekedar meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar berada di sampingnya, masih bernapas, meskipun keadaannya tidak baik.

Yang jelas, Baekhyun bersyukur, setidaknya, pria itu sudah kembali padanya.

Tanpa tau, apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya lagi atau tidak.

Baekhyun tak akan berhenti berharap untuk pria itu.

Pria yang sudah ia cintai.

.

TBC

.

Hallo~ Author comebaaaaccckkkkk nih~

Tolong jangan bunuh Author karena menghilang dari cerita ini lebih dari dua bulan /hihihi/ Ini sudah dibawa kelanjutan kisahnya, semoga readers semua tidak kecewa /hehe/ sebenarnya semangat nulis lagi turun nih padahal sudah nggak sibuk. Habisnya sekarang FFN kaya sepi begitu atau mungkin sepi di akun Author aja /hehehe/

Gimana gimana gimana? Apa masih ada yang nungguin kisah ini? Semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca~

Seperti biasa, silahkan komentar dan saran yaa readers semuanya, Author tunggu di kolom review~

Lebih kurangnya begini, semoga chapter depan masih ada yang mau nunggu untuk baca /hahaha/

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	6. Chapter 6

Pagi menjemput, Baekhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya, gadis itu semalaman tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena harus menjaga Chanyeol yang mungkin sedang sekarat. Baekhyu ingat semalam, pria itu mengumam dalam tidurnya, samar-samar, Baekhyun mendengar namanya disebut, dan juga hal-hal yang tak Baekhyun pahami keluar dari bibir pria itu. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, berharap rasa sakit pria itu berkurang.

Sebenarnya itu membuatnya khawatir, tapi Suho mengatakan Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

Suho bilang Chanyeol hampir tertangkap karena seseorang memberinya obat bius –dan seseorang berhasil menjebaknya. Chanyeol menghilang beberapa jam tanpa jejak, kemudian tau-tau Baekhyun sudah mengangkat panggilan dari Suho melalui ponsel Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berjalan menuju apartemen Baekhyun dengan keadaan seperti itu, dan bahkan Baekhyun tak tau mengapa Chanyeol malah pulang ke tempatnya.

Setelah satu bulan lebih menghilang, pria itu mendadak saja muncul dihadapannya dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bingung harus bersyukur atau sedih karenanya.

Tapi Baekhyun memilih bersyukur karena Chanyeol masih hidup dan kembali padanya.

Chanyeol sudah bangun beberapa jam yang lalu, samar terdengar ia menerima panggilan melalui ponselnya beberapa kali. Suho juga sudah pergi lagi setelah tadi kembali untuk memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol. Untungnya, Suho bilang Chanyeol pulih dengan cepat.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membawakan satu cangkir cokelat hangat sambil menatap pria yang sedang duduk bersandar pada bantalan ranjang Baekhyun yang empuk, tubuhnya masih terlihat lemah, meskipun senyum Chanyeol sudah mengembang kembali di bibirnya, tapi raut wajahnya masih tampak lelah.

Perlahan, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol meminum cokelat hangat dari cangkir berwarna gading itu. Chanyeol menyesapnya sebentar, kemudian sedikit mengernyit karena rasa pahit yang menjalari lidah hingga tenggorokannya.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah membuat cokelatnya manis.

"Apa masih sakit?" ucap Baekhyun, mengusap sisa cokelat di bibir Chanyeol yang berwarna putih pucat. Ia sedikit takut saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, menyentuh tangan Baekhyun di bibirnya untuk mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Senang melihatmu," bisiknya lemah, terdengar khas orang bangun tidur yang serak. "Aku merindukanmu," tambahnya.

Hati Baekhyun sedikit menghangat mendengar ucapan itu. Senyum manis Baekhyun terlihat semakin menyempurnakan wajah cantiknya. "Aku pikir kehilanganmu," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara gemetar menahan tangis, perlahan bulir kristal bening turun dari matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di depan tubuhnya. Jemari pria itu mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang tampak lelah, memainkan jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi tirus gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" sekarang jemarinya mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang kembali turun dari matanya. "Maafkan aku, sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan," ia masih berbisik dengan suara selembut beledu.

Air mata Baekhyun kembali berlomba-lomba turun lagi, ia menangis terisak tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dikendalikan, dan itu membuat Chanyeol merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat penenang agar gadis itu berhenti terisak.

Sudah Chanyeol bilang, menenangkan seorang gadis yang menangis bukan keahliannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku sudah kembali," ucap Chanyeol berkali-kali. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji," bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Perlahan, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu masih sedikit terisak dengan anak sungai terbentuk di pipinya yang pucat. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengusap sisa air mata itu, ia tersenyum agar Baekhyun berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya yang panas pada bibir gadis itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, tanganya merengkuh wajah Baekhyun untuk menahan ciumannya. Bibir Chanyeol bergerak lembut di sepanjang bibir Baekhyun, mengecap, dan melumat. Sedangkan Baekhyun juga memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman Chanyeol masih dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

Entah berapa lama mereka terbuai dalam ciuman manis yang memabukkan, keduanya sama-sama tak ingin mengakhiri kenikmatan itu.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ringan di belakang tubuh Baekhyun, perlahan meminta gadis itu untuk naik dalam pangkuannya –tanpa suara karena bibirnya masih sibuk bekerja dibibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, dan seolah mengerti, Baekhyun melakukan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, tanpa memutuskan ciuman manis yang perlahan berubah penuh desakan. Bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak dalam bibirnya mulai menuntut, perlahan mulai menyalurkan gairah panas.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauhi tubuhnya, Baekhyun takut ia kelepasan dan itu hanya akan membuat keadaan Chanyeol semakin parah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, sadar mendapatkan penolakan.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan ringan, gadis itu sedikit mengernyit. "Aku takut kelepasan," ia meringis. "Kau masih sakit,"

Kekehan ringan terdengar dari bibir pucat Chanyeol, dengan sayang kembali menyapukan jemarinya di sepanjang wajah Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu, sangat," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Tak bisakah kita melakukan ini?"

Baekhyun tau apa yang Chanyeol maksud, batinnya menjerit karena sebenarnya menolak Chanyeol adalah hal yang tak bisa dilakukan, tapi otaknya menghalangi itu. Baekhyun harus memikirkan keadaan Chanyeol juga, bagaimanapun, kondisi pria itu masih belum stabil.

Kemudian Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Kau masih belum pulih, masih ada banyak waktu untuk itu," ucap Baekhyun lembut, sedikit mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Kita lakukan nanti,"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam. "Sejak kapan kau punya pengendalian diri yang baik?" tanyanya, dengan sebelah alis terangkat jenaka. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, hendak menggeser tubuhnya dari pangkuan Chanyeol, sebelum tangan pria itu menghentikannya. "Aku baik-baik saja," rengek Chanyeol. "Jangan menolakku," tambahnya lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kembali mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan menatap pria itu dengan senyuman manis. "Kau saja masih belum bisa berjalan dengan benar,"

"Apa kita akan melakukannya dengan berjalan," debat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Chanyeol," ia mengingatkan.

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar renyah. "Sungguh, aku hanya menginginkanmu Baekhyun. Aku lebih dari baik," bisik Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar penuh permohonan.

Sementara dalam hati Baekhyun masih menimang-nimang, bibir Chanyeol yang panas sudah menjalari lehernya. Desahan ringan mengalun merdu dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat kekehan pria itu terdengar. Beranjak dari sana, bibir Chanyeol menyesap tulang rahang Baekhyun hingga menuju perpotongan lehernya.

Baekhyun nyaris mengerang.

Desah suara Baekhyun yang terus mengalun sementar bibir Chanyeol bermain dilehernya, membuat pria itu hilang kendali. Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan kemeja putih tipis Baekhyun, sementara bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun yang penuh dan manis.

Benar-benar luar biasa, rasanya Chanyeol seperti menemukan oase di padang pasir setelah ia kehausan selama satu bulan penuh.

"Chanyeol," kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan terdengar seperti desahan. "Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk ini," ia mengingatkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, membiarkan Baekhyun menarik bibirnya. Perlahan, tangannya melepaskan kemeja Baekhyun –dan Baekhyun tidak menolak itu. "Kalau begitu kau yang harus melakukannya,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut bingung.

Chanyeol membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Lakukan seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu," kekehnya lembut.

Ada semu kemerahan muncul dari balik pipi Baekhyun, perlahan bibirnya mengumpat tipis mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya memalukan itu. Mendadak saja, ingatan tentang dirinya yang menyerang Chanyeol saat pertama kali bertemu memenuhi otak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, tangannya meluncur di sepanjang tubuh Baekhyun yang kini sudah telanjang, sementara bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat Chanyeol meremas tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan kuat –bibir tipisnya setengah mengerang menyebut nama Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika tubuhnya mulai terbakar oleh gairah yang mendadak saja menguasai.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menyeringai, menarik ciumannya hingga terlepas. "Aku menginginkanmu," suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti putus asa. "Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik sekarang," tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendesah ringan saat tangan Chanyeol menemukan lipatan pusat tubuhnya. "Kau harus bergerak di atasku," bisiknya di balik telinga Baekhyun. "Kau harus mengambil kendali, Byun Baekhyun," tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memekik keras –nyaris menjerit saat jemari Chanyeol meluncur di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat, secara tidak langsung bersinggungan dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang keras. "Ya," ucapnya tercekat, menyetujui perintah pria itu.

Baekhyun tak sanggup menolak pria itu.

Napas Chanyeol yang keras dan cepat menjadi satu-satunya suara yang dapat Baekhyun tangkap, ia tak dapat berpikir banyak karena gerakan jemari Chanyeol di bawah sana membatasi ruang pikirnya. Suhu dalam ruangan itu mendadak saja menjadi sesak, sarat gairah, dan Baekhyun menyadari saat tubuh Chanyeol mengejang sempurna –pria itu begitu siap.

Begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol tidak mampu mendorongnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan, jadi Baekhyun sedikit merebahkan tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian merangkak di atas pria itu. Perlahan membuka kaitan celana jeansnya –kekehen Chanyeol terdengar seperti persetujuan tersirat.

Baekhyun tidak merasa seperti wanita murahan, semuanya terasa benar. Seolah Baekhyun menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Masih berusaha mengatur napas karena sedikit gugup, Baekhyun meluncurkan tubuhnya di sepanjang tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menjerit karena gerakannya sendiri, perlahan, Baekhyun membuat gerakan tarik ulur mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada perut Chanyeol, sementara tubuh bagian selatannya masih mendorong dan menarik.

Jeritan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring, kaget karena suara mengerikan itu tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirnya.

Gerakan Baekhyun semakin melambat seiring dengan tenaganya yang nyaris terkuras habis, jadi Chanyeol membantunya di bawah sana. Masih dengan badan terlentang, sambil memandangi Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan mata separuh terpejam di atasnya, Chanyeol berusaha bergerak juga.

Tubuhnya hampir remuk kemarin, dan sekarang ia harus menghabiskan sedikit tenaganya lagi untuk melakukan ini.

Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat, ia mengerangkan nama pria itu dengan bibir terbuka lebar, kemudian tubuhnya bergetar hebar, begitu cepat dan keras. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berhenti bergerak setelah panas membakar tubuhnya, ia masih bergerak pelan sambil berusaha mendorong Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi.

Kemudian mendesah lega saat Chanyeol menyusulnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, tumbang di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang masih terbalut kaos. Napasnya terdengar terengah, putus-putus, nyaris habis. "Kau gila," ucapnya pada Chanyeol, sedikit mengecup leher pria itu.

"Yah, tapi itu luar biasa," balas Chanyeol, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

Sesi bercinta yang pertama mereka setelah lebih dari satu bulan, mendadak saja terasa begitu manis.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu berlalu saat Chanyeol kembali dalam pelukannya. Kehidupan Baekhyun benar-benar kembali berwarna hingga itu membuat Luhan bingung. Tadinya Baekhyun menolak semua iklan yang Luhan tawarkan padanya saat masa liburannya, tapi baru kemarin, Baekhyun menyetujui kontrak iklan itu dengan senang hati.

Aneh memang, bahkan Luhan berpikir Baekhyun memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Sore ini, setelah menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar untuk iklan sebuah produk kecantikan, Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya yang kosong –tentu saja, Luhan mengantarnya hingga depan pintu. Chanyeol pergi semalam, ia bilang harus menyelesaikan urusan sebentar karena berniat akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari ke depan.

Yah, Baekhyun merengek pada pria itu untuk liburan, dan Chanyeol berhasil terpeda oleh kemauan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru saja melepaskan sepatunya, kemudian suara bel terdengar di telinganya, ia pikir Luhan lupa memberikan sesuatu, jadi Baekhyun membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang melalui _intercom_.

Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun nyaris memekik kaget melihat pria jakung yang berdiri di depan pintu masuknya. Pria itu sangat tinggi, dengan sweater hitam sedikit tebal yang membungkus lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu pekat, sedikit menutupi dahinya dengan berantakan. BIbir pria itu menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak asing bagi Baekhyun.

Dengan satu langkah ringan, Baekhyun memeluk pria itu, kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat dan pria itu memutar tubuhnya di udara. Tawa Baekhyun terdengar riang –dan ia memang senang bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik pria itu, masih memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Kris?" ucapnya.

Pria yang Baekhyun panggil dengan Kris itu tertawa renyah, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berseri-seri. "Kau bahkan tidak mengunjungiku lagi," ucapnya dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, merasa bersalah. "Masuklah," ia mempersilahkan. "Jadi, kapan kau keluar dari penjara?" sambungnya.

Kris berpikir sejenak, mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa sementara Baekhyun mengambil air dari lemari es. " _Well,_ seseorang membayar mahal untuk melepaskanku pergi," jawab Kris.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, berjalan menuju Kris dan memberikan satu kaleng soda pada pria itu. "Kau tampak lebih tampan tanpa baju penjara itu,"

Kris mengernyit, berhasil menghabiskan satu kaleng soda dalam sekali teguk. "Asal kau tau saja, aku memang selalu tampan," dan Baekhyun mencibir. "Bagaimana denganmu, kupikir kau berhasil menghilangkan penyakit aneh itu karena tidak mengunjungiku lagi,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Mendadak saja, penjahat kini sudah tidak menarik lagi," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, memasang ekspresi wajah menyesal.

"Bahkan jika aku menceritakan tentang dunia gelap, kau tidak akan menyerangku sekarang?" Kris berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Bahu Baekhyun sedikit terangkat. "Aku juga tak tau, dunia penjahat tidak semenarik yang kupikir sebelumnya,"

Kening Kris berkerut dalam mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Memangnya kau sudah pernah merasakan langsung?" Kris menaruh curiga.

" _Well,_ aku menemukan seorang pria, yang mungkin sama jahatnya denganmu," ia berhenti sebentar ketika Kris mendengus ringan. "Kau tau, rasanya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria ini," Baekhyun mengenang dengan senyum mengembang.

Tawa Kris terdengar mengejek. "Kau juga mengatakan itu padaku dulu, ingat?"

"Itu tidak masuk hitungan. Kau tau aku hanya terobsesi," ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan yang jelas, ia merengut kesal.

Kris hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. "Jadi, sekarang kau tidak menginginkanku?" Baekhyun melihat pria itu dengan cermat sebentar, kemudian menggeleng ringan. "Apa aku sudah tidak menarik lagi?" protesnya, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, meminta maaf melalui ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu. "Yah, mungkin kau benar-benar sudah sembuh sekarang," tambah Kris, menyerah.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Kau kecewa, kan?" guraunya.

"Tentu saja, aku berharap kau menyambutku dengan desahan,"

Baekhyun mengusap bahu pria itu dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Kris," ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Jadi kau datang kesini hanya untuk mendengar desahanku atau bagaimana?"

Kris tertawa lagi, mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini sama sepertimu, menemui orang jika hanya ingin mendengar desahannya saja," sindir Kris, dan Baekhyun memukulnya dengan kesal. "Bercanda, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengambil ponsel," ucapnya.

"Ponsel?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Ponsel yang saat itu kutitipkan padamu, ingat?"

Baekhyun mencoba menggali ingatannya yang buruk, samar-samar ia mengulang semua memori saat bersama Kris, dan kemudian ia menepuk tangannya sekali. "Ah itu, tunggu sebentar," ia berlari cepat menuju kamar dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan ponsel berwarna hitam di tangan. "Ini, kan?"

Kris mengangguk, menerima uluran ponsel itu. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya," ia berdiri.

"Kau akan pergi?" cegah Baekhyun saat Kris mulai berjalan.

Kris menggangguk. "Kau sudah tidak menginginkanku, kan? Hubungan kita sudah selesai," ucapnya, Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian Kris tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi," ia sedikit meremas pundak Baekhyun. "Semoga berhasil dengan pria itu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau masih tau kan bagaimana cara menghubungiku?" ucapnya dengan kedipan ringan.

"Kris," Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Berjaga-jaga saja jika dia meninggalkanmu," Kris tersenyum lebar sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

Tunggu dulu, apa baru saja Baekhyun berhasil tidak menyerang Kris?

Bagaimana bisa?

Ini tidak benar.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kau menemuiku tanpa Luhan," sapa Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun baru saja menginjak rumah gadis itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian tanpa disuruh duduk di sofa Kyungsoo. "Apa menurutmu penyakit gilaku bisa sembuh?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut bingung mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Tentu bisa. Ada apa?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

Baekhyun membuang napas berat. "Kau sudah bertemu Park Chanyeol, kan?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Rencanamu berhasil, aku hanya membagi tubuh dengan satu orang pria saja,"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo masih tampak berpikir untuk mencerna kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Kau benar-benar sudah mencintai pria itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Bahkan kupikir penyakitku sudah sembuh," ia menambahkan dengan percaya diri.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih berusaha membaca pikiran Baekhyun melalui tatapan mata. "Bagaimana bisa?" hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Tadi siang Kris Wu menemuiku," dan tanpa sadar itu membuat Kyungsoo mengejang. Bagaimanapun, berurusan dengan penjahat masih membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman. "Dia mengambil barangnya, bahkan Kris berniat meniduriku, yah, walaupun itu bercanda," Baekhyun berhenti untuk terkekeh.

"Lalu?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau, bahkan detak jantungku baik-baik saja saat bertemu Kris. Aneh, bukan?" jelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol. Apa kau masih menginginkannya setiap saat?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku sudah berhasil menolak Chanyeol beberapa kali, bahkan saat Chanyeol memintaku melakukannya, aku bisa menolak itu. Apa menurutmu aku sudah sembuh?" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan, tapi masih terlihat ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu. Hanya saja, obsesimu mungkin berkurang karena kau memiliki perasaan yang berbeda terhadap Chanyeol. Aku tidak tau bagaiamana menyebut ini, tapi mungkin itu cinta," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada suara lemah, mendadak saja terdengar sedih.

"Kenapa kau tampak sedih mendengar ceritaku, kau harusnya senang aku bisa mulai sembuh," protes Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu," Kyungsoo diam sebentar untuk menarik napas. "Itu artinya, mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal bersama penjahat yang kau cintai. Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya, Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol tidak berbahaya," Baekhyun mendebat.

"Aku tau, pria itu tidak berbahaya, tapi pekerjaannya, Chanyeol bisa terlibat dalam masalah kapan saja. Bagaimana jika karirmu hancur karena ini, apa kau siap?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu hanya diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil mengulang kalimat yang baru saja Kyungsoo lontarkan dalam otaknya.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang," ucap Baekhyun riang, menyambut Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk apartemennya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangkat Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, menggendongnya dan memutarnya beberapa kali dengan riang, membuat Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya manja.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Bahkan belum satu hari aku meninggalkanmu," balasnya, ia menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Kau sudah mendapat ijin libur?" tanya Baekhyun, tidak menyembunyikan antusiame dalam suaranya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Chanyeol yakin. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Kita bisa liburan besok," Baekhyun memekik riang.

"Sudah ada rencana kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Chanyeol, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk menidurkannya di sofa dan berbaring di sampingnya, sebelah tangan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun masih tampak berpikir dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Entahlah, denganmu, kemana saja bukan masalah,"

"Pembual," ejek Chanyeol, mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu, kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali, memainkan jemarinya di permukaan dada Chanyeol yang terbalut kemeja tebal. "Tidak," ucapnya pelan, terdengar seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Chanyeol menarik dagu gadis itu untuk menciumnya dengan lembut, kemudian melepaskannya setelah beberapa saat. "Apapun rencanamu, aku akan ikut," Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, jemarinya bergerak perlaha menelusuri wajah Chanyeol, memainkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Chanyeol yang lembut dan hangat. Perlahan, Baekhyun berpikir tentang ucapan Kyungsoo tadi sore.

Pekerjaan Chanyeol penuh bahaya, itu bisa membuat mereka terjebak dalam masalah sewaktu-waktu. Dan Baekhyun harus bisa menghindari masalah sebelum itu menghancurkan karirnya.

Jadi, alibi yang Baekhyun buat untuk berlibur sebenarnya ada misi melarikan diri yang tanpa Chanyeol ketahui sudah Baekhyun rencanakan. Ia berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol tanpa beban, entah hal itu memerlukan waktu berapa lama.

.

.

TBC

.

Hallo~ Author kembali dengan kelanjutan kisah ini. Semoga masih ada yang mau nungguin dan mau membaca, semoga juga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan /sengaja dibikin pendek biar nggak bosen (alesan) idenya mentok readers sekalian, maapin/

Rekor nih, Author update 4 FF ChanBaek secara bersamaan (Secret Agent Couple, Love Your Body, Cutthroat, Crazy Over You) /btw, ini nulis 4 chapter cuma sehari, semoga ceritanya nggak ngaco/ Oh ya, untuk readers yang berminat membaca kelanjutan FF Cutthroat pairing ChanBaek, yang sebelumnya oneshoot, silahkan dibaca dan direview, itu udah dilanjut. Silahkan juga dibaca dan direview FF yang lain /kali aja ada readers yang nungguin cerita yang lain, yekan?/

Gimana-gimana tentang FF ini? Ada saran? Komentar? Kritik? Silahkan sampaikan di kolom review ya semuanya~

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa mereview, semoga kedepannya cerita ini masih ada yang mau membaca /karena sepi banget sekarang FFN/ maaf jika ada kesalahan, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRST OF ALL, Author mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah tidak update FF ini selama 7 bulan lamanya (gila, ini kalo orang hamil udah mau keluar nih bayinya) biasalah karena ide belum muncul dan juga krena sibuk skripsian (halah, alasan, pdhl FF lain diupdate, hehe, maaf ya semuanya)**

 **Author berharap masih ada yang mau baca FF ini meskipun sudah lama banget hiatusnya.**

 **Dan kalo kalian lupa sama jalan ceritanya (tbh, Authornya juga lupa) silahkan baca ulang dari awal.**

 **Hehe.**

 **Kusayang kalian semua.**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan keluar dari pekerjaan ini," suara Chanyeol masih terdengar tenang, mengalir layaknya air. Sekilas, tak akan ada orang yang bisa menyadari keraguan yang masih berkecamuk di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang tenang, seorang pria yang sejak tadi diajaknya bicara tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sama sekali. Pria itu masih tetap diam, memandangi Chanyeol seolah pria itu sejak tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ada keheningan asing menguar diudara diantara keduanya.

"Kau gila, Park Chanyeol?" kali ini, pria jangkung dihadapannya itu berdiri tegak, memasang ekspresi yang penuh tanda tanya dan suaranya terdengar seperti bentakan jelas dalam sebuah ruangan kantor yang cukup rapi.

Dan itu sungguh sebuah reaksi yang sangat terlambat.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Kontrak kerjaku akan berakhir bulan depan dan aku tidak berniat memperpanjangnya,"

"Itu terlalu mendadak, kau menyalahi aturan dan bukan hakmu untuk memutuskan bisa keluar atau tidak dari pekerjaan ini,"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, sedikit menarik kursinya mundur. "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan ini, aku ingin keluar dan hidup normal. Bukankah sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan hal ini padamu, dan pada semuanya,"

"Apa kau akan kembali pada orang tuamu?"

"Belum kupikirkan, tapi aku akan memulai hidup yang baru,"

Pria di depannya tertawa mengejek, tidak keras namun terdengar jelas menerobos masuk indera pendengaran Chanyeol. "Jika kau keluar dari pekerjaan ini kau akan menjadi pengangguran, tidak ada satu perusahaanpun yang akan menerimamu bekerja. Ingat, bahkan kau sudah dilaporkan mati di negara ini,"

"Aku tau itu, aku siap menerima apapun resikonya, _Boss_ ,"

Pria yang Chanyeol panggil dengan _Boss_ itu kembali menghempaskan tubuh pada kursi empuk di belakangnya, ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Manik mata elangnya menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot penuh ribuan pertanyaan.

Sebuah tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi yang seharusnya terlihat mengerikan, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ragu untuk membalas tatapan mata tajam itu. Keduanya selah sedang berdebat melalui sorot dan tatapan mata, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir keduanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Keduanya sama-sama diam, hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa ini karena hubunganmu dengan penyanyi itu?"

Dan saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir _Boss_ -nya, Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari raut wajahnya sendiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik dan tanpa ia sadari, senyum asing pria dihadapannya membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman.

Apa yang bajingan-bajingan ini rencanakan tak sepenuhnya ia pahami, tapi Chanyeol berusaha menebak. Dan tentu saja, mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk bahwa ia harus menyeret Baekhyun dalam bahaya.

Sekali lagi.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala setelah menunggu Chanyeol yang tampak berpikir. "Semua sudah jelas, banyak laporan yang datang padaku. Ingat aku pernah bilang kalau kau akan terus diawasi selama tugas?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ringan, mulai mengutuk dalam hati tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melakukan apapun sekarang ini. "Aku akan tetap bersamanya,"

"Aku begitu mengharap kau tetap bekerja padaku, tapi sepertinya kau lebih memilih gadis itu, kan?"

"Jangan pernah sentuh dia,"

Pria di depannya tertawa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti ancaman. "Aku bukan tipe penjahat yang seperti itu, kau sangat mengenalku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Chanyeol. Bahkan kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri karena semua yang sudah kau lakukan saat bekerja denganku. Aku menghargai itu," pria itu berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas panjang.

"Demi keselamatannya, aku memutuskan untuk keluar,"

"Ya, aku hargai itu juga. Silahkan saja, aku juga akan mengijinkanmu pergi. Tapi asal kau tau, jika diluar sana banyak orang yang mengincar nyawamu, aku tak akan ada dimanapun untuk melindungimu lagi. Saat kau keluar dari ruangan ini, kau benar-benar sendiri,"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, membayangkan berapa banyak musuhnya diluar sana yang mungkin saja ingin dirinya mati mau tak mau membuat otaknya berpikir keras untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Bagaimanapun, ia harus melindungi dirinya sendiri, melindungi keluarganya, dan juga Baekhyun. "Ya, aku tau,"

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum, berdiri untuk mengulurkan tangan dan Chanyeol menyambutnya, menjabat tangan _Boss-_ nya mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. "Kau tau aku dimana jika butuh bantuan dan tentu saja," ia tersenyum lagi, sedikit menepun pundak Chanyeol. "Selalu ada tempat disini jika kau ingin kembali,"

"Terima kasih," balas pria itu, sedikit tersenyum ragu.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat malas saat merasakan udara dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang polos. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat menyentuh tengkuknya yang sensitive, tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum. Aroma maskulin yang sudah ia hapal betul kembali memenuhi indera penciumannya dan itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Rasanya, ia ingin momen ini berlangsung selamanya.

"Kau akan tidur seharian?" dan suara itu lagi-lagi membuat rekahan senyumn manisnya mengembang.

Sungguh pesona mematikan pria itu nyatanya sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun tergila-gila dan nyaris seperti orang gila. Baekhyun pernah mearasa hampir kehilangan pria itu tanpa ada pesan dan itu juga membuat hidupnya hancur.

Tapi sekarang saat mendapati tubuh pria itu berada disampingnya, diatas ranjangnya membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat sempurna. Bahagianya memang sesederhana itu karena Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, ia membalikkan tubuh dan menatap pahatan sempurna manusia tampan dihadapannya itu. Ia tersenyum lagi, menerima kecupan manis di dahi dan kembali menatap manik menakjubkan Chanyeol yang tampak sangat nyata.

Jemari mungilnya tanpa sadar terangkat, membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Kemana kau pergi semalam?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaris habis khas orang bangun tidur.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku menemanimu tidur, kok,"

Bibir mungil gadis itu mengerucut sebal, sementara sang pria tersenyum lembut. "Pembohong, aku terbangun tengah malam karena haus dan kau tidak ada dimana-mana,"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, kembali mrengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, mengecupi puncak kepalanya dengan lembut beberapa kali. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan, sayang. Maaf harus meninggalkanmu tanpa bicara,"

"Bukan masalah," sahutnya ringan, ia menyusupkan wajahnya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang hangat. "Yang penting kau sudah kembali, kan?"

"Aku akan selalu kembali," dan Baekhyun terdengar saat ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Ia merasa tenang, tentu saja, merasa memiliki, dan beruntungnya, itu Chanyeol.

"Tentang rencanaku kemarin," Baekhyun sedikit menarik tubuh untuk memandangi wajah Chanyeol lebih jelas lagi, ia berhenti bicara sebentara untuk menarik napas beberapa kali, tanpa sadar merasa gugup. "Apa kau siap?"

"Ya, aku siap,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, mengusapkan jemarinya pada rambut Chanyeol yang agak berantakan. "Aku penasaran bagaimana respon keluargamu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menarik jemari Baekhyun dari kepalanya dan mengecupinya dengan lembut. "Kuharap ibuku tidak pingsan,"

"Sudah saatnya kau pulang, Chanyeol. Sudah terlalu lama mereka tenggelam dalam kesedihan karena menganggapmu mati," suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat indah, menakjubkan seperti alunan musik penghantar tidur dengan gubahan rumit.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa Baekhyun pahami sama sekali. Seolah ada rasa takut dalam diri Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa mengerti itu. Satu yang pasti, tatapan mata Chanyeol telihat sangat luar biasa indah. Berpendar-pendar seperti kristal dan itu yang membuatnya merasa selalu terjebak.

Tanpa ada jalan keluar.

Kemudian ia pikir Chanyeol hanya khawatir saat tiba-tiba ia akan muncul di rumah dan mengejutkan semua orang.

.

.

"Yakin kau tak mau ikut saja? Aku bisa membelikanmu tiket sekarang," tanya Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang sama kesekian kalinya sore ini.

Dan Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum dengan gelengan ringan di kepala. "Kau akan bertemu dengan orang tuamu setelah beberapa tahun, dan aku tidak ingin merusak momen itu sama sekali,"

"Kau tidak akan mengganggu, sayang. Lagipula kau kan sudah meminta ijin libur pada Luhan, masa kau hanya diam di rumah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, bibirnya mengeluarkan kekehan ringan. "Aku akan istirahat dan itu jauh lebih baik, kan? Kalau semua masalahmu sudah selesai, kita akan pergi liburan,"

Pria itu tersenyum, ia melangkah maju melewati sofa panjang dan merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya sudah menemukan bibir Baekhyun dengan satu gerakan cepat sementara gadis itu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya sudah sibuk mengeluarkan suara desahan karena ciuman pria itu sangat terburu-buru.

Cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun rasakan di pinggangnya, dan itu sensasi yang luar biasa.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol lembut di depan bibirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, bibirnya kembali mengecupi bibir pria yang sudah sangat ia cintai itu. "Hanya beberapa hari, aku akan menunggumu pulang,"

"Pergilah ke rumah Luhan atau Kyungsoo, kau bisa mati kebosanan,"

Kekehan lembut lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, entah mengapa, mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol selalu membuat hatinya bahagia. Ya, mungkin ia sedang jatuh cinta sekarang untuk kesekian kalinya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang," dan Baekhyun mendesah keras saat bibir pria itu mulai mengecupi lehernya. "Hanya dua jam sebelum penerbangan dan kau akan ketinggalan pesawat jika main-main,"

"Aku tidak keberatan," rengeknya.

"Aku yang keberatan," Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari tubuhnya, mengecupi bibir pria itu beberapa kali dan tertawa renyah. "Kau harus pergi, oke?"

Prianya merengut malas. "Ya, aku tau," ucapnya sebal.

Dan lagi-lagi tawa renyah Baekhyun terdengar menyenangkan.

.

.

Chanyeol tak mengijinkannya untuk pergi ke bandara padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali mengantar pria itu pergi ke Jepang. Jadi ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah, memainkan ponsel untuk menerima semua panggilan dan pesan dari Luhan. Tentu saja, gadis cerewet yang suda lama menjadi manajernya itu masih saja menyesalkan keputusan Baekhyun yang memilih cuti.

Bahkan ia memberikan banyak artikel tentang kekecewaan penggemar karena keputusannya untuk mengambil cuti panjang. Entah mengapa itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit senang. Yah, meskipun pekerjaan ini sangat membosankan dan penuh kepura-puraan, ia senang masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Luhan dan para penggemarnya, terutama.

Berusaha melepaskan kebosanan yang menyiksa, gadis itu berusaha menghabiskan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan sambil menonton televisi yang menampilkan hal tidak jelas di layar, sesuatu yang sangat jarang bisa ia lakukan jika sedang bekerja. Dan masa liburannya kali ini terasa sangat kosong.

Tentu saja, ia ingin menghabiskan masa liburan dan waktu luangnya dengan bermalas-malasan bersama Chanyeol, itu rencananya sejak awal saat meminta libur pada Luhan. Tapi nyatanya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya bersama Chanyeol.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, pria itu harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang memang harus diselesaikan dengan cepat sekarang.

Ia tak tau apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan sekarang, tapi ia tak punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan selain menunggu pria itu kembali.

Suara nyaring bel rumahnya membuat Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak kaget. Dengan malas ia beranjak, kemudian berjalan untuk memeriksa _intrercome_. Baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan sama-sama selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak sembarangan membuka pintu untuk orang asing karena alasan apapun.

Memang itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi bagaimanapun, Baekhyun sudah sangat dikenal di negara ini.

Baekhyun bisa melihat bayangan seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik, berdiri tersenyum di depan pintu rumahnya dengan dua kantung besar berwarna putih di kedua tangannya. Pria itu menggerak-gerakkan kepala dengan gerakan lucu kearah kamera di depan pintu Baekhyun, dan itu mau tak mau membuatnya mengernyit geli.

 _Apa yang Kris Wu lakukan didepan rumahku?_

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mendapati Kris melambaikan tangan dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum lebar padanya. "Hai Baekhyun, kau baik?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menidurimu lagi, kenapa kau masih datang?"

Pria itu mengernyit, memberikan dua kantung besar yang dipegangnya pada Baekhyun dan masuk begitu saja, meninggalkan gadis mungil itu dengan tatapan kesal bercampur marah. Kalau bisa ia ingin menarik rambut pria itu hingga lepas.

"Aku hanya datang berkunjung," sahutnya cepat, saat Baekhyun masuk dan selesai mengunci pintu, pria jangkung itu dengan tidak sopan dan tanpa ijin sudah mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Sopan sekali, Kris," dengusnya kasar, meletakkan dua kantung besar berisi bahan makanan yang Kris bawa. "Apa kau libur?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, mulutnya sudah sibuk mengunyah makanan ringan sementara ia sudah nyaris berbaring diatas sofa Baekhyun sambil menonton televisi, seolah tidak menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu sama sekali.

"Aku bicara sejak tadi, asal kau tau saja," ia bersungut-sungut, menyusul Kris dan hampir menendang kepala pria itu.

"Awalnya aku memang libur tapi karena kau, aku tidak jadi libur,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku sedang bekerja sekarang. Aku sedang menjagamu,"

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, mendudukkan diri di sofa seberang Kris berbaring. Ia hanya ingin menjaga jarak dengan pria itu mengingat apa yang dulu pernah ia dan Kris lakukan. Memang Baekhyun sudah merasa sembuh dari penyakit gilanya itu, tapi ia tak bisa yakin seratus persen.

Jadi lebih baik mencegah, kan?

"Aku tak mengerti,"

Kris mendesah ringan, menyilangkan kaki panjangnya keatas dan memejamkan mata dengan santai. "Park Chanyeol menyuruhku menjagamu,"

 _Hah?_

 _Kau bicara apa?_

"Chanyeol?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada suara penuh kebingungan dan Kris hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Bagaimana kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

"Aku memang mengenalnya,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami hidup dalam dunia kerja yang sama, ingat?"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

Kris nyaris mengerang sebal, tapi ia menarik dirinya sendiri untuk duduk dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Dengar, itu tak penting tapi kalau kau mau tau, aku dan Chanyeol pernah bekerja sama. Kau tau kan, terkadang kami membutuhkan bantuan dari negara lain. Dan itulah kenapa aku bisa mengenal Chanyeol. Lagipula, dia menghubungiku terlebih dahulu,"

"Apa yang Chanyeol katakan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Hanya penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya,"

Kris berusaha berpikir sejenak. "Beberapa hari yang lalu dia menghubungiku, menanyakan apa aku mengenalmu dan kupikir kau sudah bercerita tentang kita,"

"Aku hanya pernah menyebut namamu satu kali," potong Baekhyun. "Bagaimana dia tau kau Kris yang itu?"

Kris tertawa mengejek, suaranya terdengar seperti dengusan kasar. "Di dunia gelap ini, hanya satu orang yang bernama Kris Wu. Aku sangat terkenal dibidang ini," pria itu menarik alisnya keatas, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun dan itu hanya membuatnya kesal.

"Terkenal pantat kuda,"

"Serius, Byun. Aku bisa saja menceritakan apa yang selama ini kulakukan untuk mendapatkan uang tapi aku tidak bisa yakin seratus persen kau tidak akan menyerangku,"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata kesal. "Bisa kita kembali ke topik dan jawab pertanyaanku?"

Kris terkekeh ringan. "Oke, Chanyeol bilang ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal dan memintaku menjagamu,"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Menjagamu?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau,"

"Apa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kris memandanginya dengan tatapan mata menyelidik. "Memangnya dia tidak bilang akan pergi kemana?"

"Ya, Chanyeol mengatakan akan menemui orang tuanya di Jepang,"

"Itu saja?"

Ragu, Baekhyun mengangguk ringan, kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam, menandakan tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kris. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu saja?"

Pria itu menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini karena mungkin bisa membuatmu cemas, tapi membiarkanmu tidak mengerti sama sekali hanya semakin membuatku merasa bersalah,"

"Kris, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Kris masih memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan mata yang sama. "Chanyeol memang pergi ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya, tapi selain itu dia harus membersihkan semuanya, Baekhyun,"

"Membersihkan apa, bisa tidak kau memberiku petunjuk yang lebih jelas,"

"Pekerjaan kami illegal dan penuh resiko karena selalu bertentangan dengan hukum. Banyak kebohongan yang sudah kami lakukan –aku dan Chanyeol sama saja, dan jika seseorang akan keluar dari pekerjaan ini untuk hidup normal, dia harus membersihkan namanya sendiri dimuka hukum, kau paham?"

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak, bahkan tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. Otak tumpulnya berusaha mencerna butiran kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Kris. Seolah merasa sulit untuk berpikir lebih jauh, gadis itu hanya bisa menangkap maksud tersirat didalamnya.

"Apa maksudnya Chanyeol akan–," Baekhyun kehilangan kata untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kris mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya, bisa saja dia dipenjara karena harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang selama ini dilakukan,"

"Apa kau bilang?" kata itu seolah tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Gadis itu merasakan tubunya melemas, seolah seluruh otot dan sarafnya berhenti bekerja. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa diajak berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Dan jauh di dalam hatinya terasa berat, tanpa alasan yang jelas dadanya sangat sesak, seolah-olah ucapan Kris baru saja menegaskan bahwa ada kemungkinan besar ia tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi.

 _Tidak, Chanyeol bilang dia pasti akan kembali._

"Bukan berarti Chanyeol akan pergi selamanya," tambah Kris, seolah bisa membaca isi otak Baekhyun melalui sorot pancaran mata jernihnya. "Mungkin dia akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu,"

"Dan itu artinya dia akan meninggalkanku?"

Kris menggelengkan kepala, terlihat menyerah untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Chanyeol hanya menyuruhku menjagamu selama dia pergi, aku tak tau sampai kapan tapi aku akan melakukannya hingga Chanyeol benar-benar bisa menjamin semuanya aman,"

"Aku tidak mengerti Kris. Selama ini aku aman-aman saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kenapa Chanyeol menyuruhmu menjagaku?"

"Entahlah, ada banyak musuh Chanyeol di luar sana, dan dia sendiri tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu seratus persen, bahkan tidak keselamatannya sendiri,"

Jantung Baekhyun serasa dihujam, ia bisa merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada hatinya dan perutnya yang bergejolak. Dalam bayangan samar otaknya mulai memainkan drama menyayat hati. Ia sudah membayangkan seluruh kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk termasuk tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol untuk selamanya.

 _Itu hal terburuk._

Ini bukan perasaan asing karena Chnyeol pernah meninggalkannya sebelum ini, tapi ia juga tak tau kenapa rasa sakitnya masih sama, bahkan lebih parah sekarang.

Mungkin benar ia sudah terlalu mencintai pria itu.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Kris saat mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bisa memelukmu sekarang,"

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali, senyum tipisnya muncul dan ia mengusap ujung matanya yang basah. "Aku hanya takut kehilangan Chanyeol,"

"Dia pasti akan kembali,"

"Tapi kapan Kris?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku juga tidak tau, Baekhyun. Kuharap tidak akan lama,"

"Kenapa kau mau menjagaku?"

"Bahkan tanpa Chanyeol minta pun aku akan melakukannya,"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, merasakan sudut hatinya yang menghangat karena ucapan Kris dan juga sebagian besar hatinya yang terasa sakit saat kembali mengingat Chanyeol.

Ia pernah hancur karena Chanyeol meninggalkannya tanpa alasan, dan ia tak ingin rasa sakit itu kembali menguasai hidupnya.

"Jangan terlalu bersedih, kau membuatku sedih juga,"

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, kembali mengusap sudut matanya. "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku, Kris. Itu pasti akan menguras waktumu,"

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu, aku baik-baik saja," ia berhenti sebentar untuk tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau tak tau kalau aku menyayangimu?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Kau menyayangiku?"

Pria itu mengangguk ringan. "Tidak sebesar rasa sayang Chanyeol padamu, tapi aku serius,"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, menatap manik mata menakjubkan Kris jauh di depannya. Ia tau apa yang Kris ucapkan itu benar. Pria itu tak pernah bisa membohonginya sampai kapanpun. Pancaran mata elang itu selalu mengatakan kebenaran dan Baekhyun tak pernah bosan memandanginya.

Entahlah, seolah ada kenyamanan asing saat menatap Kris tepat dimata.

Mungkin memang benar, Kris bisa menjaganya dari orang jahat diluar sana selama Chanyeol pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

Tapi Baekhyun takut tak bisa menjaga hatinya untuk Chanyeol.

Bagaimanapun, Kris juga pernah membuatnya gila dan pria itu juga selalu mengisi hari-harinya di masa lalu.

Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan cepat kembali, sambil berharap hatinya tidak goyah.

 _Semoga saja._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya kalo ini pendek dan mengecewakan.**

 **Buat semua readers yang masih menunggu dan membaca kelanjutan cerita ini, Author harap kalian mau meninggalkan sepatah duapatah kata, saran, komentar, dan kritik di kolom review.**

 **Semoga saja kedepannya ide cerita ini tidak hilang dan Authornya bisa lanjutin sampai** _ **end**_ **.**

 **Itu aja, buat semua yang masih baca Author ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan jangan lupa review semuanya.**

 **Love y'all**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	8. Chapter 8

**MAAF KARENA UPDATE SANGAT TERLAMBAT**

 **Mohon maaf untuk semua readers yang masih menunggu dan membaca FF ini**

 **Kalau ada yang lupa jalan ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelumnya ya**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

.

.

Rasanya waktu berlalu sangat lambat jika seseorang yang kau tunggu tak kunjung datang atau hanya sedekar memberi kabar.

Ditengah kerisauan apakah orang yang kau cintai masih bernapas atau tubuhnya hanya menyisakan raga kaku tak bernyawa, Baekhyun juga selalu menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia hilang, tak tau harus mengarah kemana untuk menguatkan diri sendiri dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa jauh di luar sana, mungkin dibelahan dunia lain, Chanyeol masih hidup.

Bernafas dengan baik, makan dengan lahap, dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tapi, hampir tiga minggu berlalu, pria itu sama sekali tidak muncul, bahkan memberikan kabar saja tidak. Sungguh, kalau bisa, Baekhyun hanya ingin sedikit petunjuk dimana prianya berada.

Jika itu permohonan itu terlalu sulit dikabulkan, cukup dengan tau bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

Itu saja.

Pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bernyawa atau ternyata mendekam di penjara terus menerus menghantuinya.

Setiap hari.

Setiap detik.

Setiap helaan napas yang ia tarik.

Baekhyun berusaha tenang di depan orang-orang, selalu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dengan senyum mengembang, tapi jauh di dalam, hatinya terus menerus menjerit.

Ribuan kali ia memohon pada Kris untuk mencari Chanyeol tapi hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapat dari pria itu.

Nyatanya, Kris juga sama sekali tidak tau dimana Chanyeol berada.

Ponsel pria itu mati, apapun tentangnya tidak dapat dilacak lagi.

Baekhyun pernah merengek pada Kris untuk membantunya menemukan Chanyeol dengan meretas CCTV bandara Haneda dimana tujuan di tiket pria itu tertulis, tapi Baekhyun tak menemukan apapun.

Bahkan pada hari dimana Chanyeol seharusnya mendarat di Jepang, hari dimana ia terkahir bertemu dengan pria itu, CCTV bandara sama sekali tidak merekam jejaknya dari pintu kedatangan Internasional.

Dan begitu saja, Baekhyun menyadari satu hal, Chanyeol benar-benar sudah menghilang.

Sekali lagi.

Namun bedanya, sekarang, Baekhyun sudah menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada pria itu.

Dan ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Selama Chanyeol pergi, Kris selalu ada disampingnya. Cukup sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk berbohong pada Luhan dengan mengatakan Kris adalah _bodyguard_ yang ia sewa untuk melindungi diri.

Yah, meskipun beberapa kali menggerutu tentang pekerjaan barunya, Kris masih bertahan bersama gadis itu selama tiga minggu terakhir, selama Chanyeol pergi dan entah kapan akan kembali.

Entah mungkin tak pernah kembali.

Malam ini, tak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, Baekhyun baru saja menghabiskan waktunya mengisi jadwal padat kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa waktu lalu.

Tiga minggu yang lalu setelah menyatakan akan libur selama sepekan karena ia berencana menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Ia harus mencari kesibukan setidaknya agar pikirannya tidak kosong selama seharian.

Tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun membuatnya nyaris gila.

Bodoh mengatakan ini, tapi menjadi lelah dan sibuk sangat membantu saat patah hati.

Entahlah apa ini bisa disebut dengan patah hati.

Sama dengan beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Kris selalu mengantarnya pulang –yah, memang Kris tinggal bersamanya selama ini. Beruntungnya Baekhyun tak keberatan sama sekali.

Dan tentang penyakitnya, Baekhyun tak sempat memikirkan itu selama tiga minggu terakhir.

Ia pikir dirinya sudah sembuh.

"Kau melamun lagi," Kris berbisik pelan saat mereka baru saja keluar dari _elevator_ , tanpa suara pria itu membimbing Baekhyun untuk berjalan.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya membuang napas berat melalui mulut dan membiarkan Kris menggandeng tangannya.

"Sudah hampir tiga minggu ya," ucapnya. Gadis itu mematung di depan pintu masuk sementara Kris menekan tombol angka di depan pintu.

Desahan ringan keluar dari bibir Kris, terdengar sama putus asanya dengan Baekhyun sekarang. "Kau membuatku sedih,"

"Aku memang menyedihkan,"

Tanpa melihat lagi, gadis itu masuk, menyisahkan Kris yang menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar penuh keprihatinan. Ia turut berduka atas patah hati yang kembali dialami gadis itu.

"Mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya Kris, dari sudut mata ia bisa menangkap gambaran Baekhyun yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Aku tidak lapar,"

"Setidaknya harus ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, kan?"

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar keras dan Kris menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakinya. Biasanya Kris akan memaksa Baekhyun makan sebelum tidur dan mendengar omelan gadis itu sepanjang sisa malam.

Tapi malam ini sepertinya keadaan _mood_ Baekhyun sedang berantakan sekali.

Kris ingat tadi saat Baekhyun mengisi acara yang penuh canda tawa, ia harus berpura-pura bahagia selama seharian dan mungkin itu membuatnya lelah sekarang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan? _Snack,_ misalnya," ia mengalah, memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri di samping tubuh rampingnya yang terpejam rapat.

Napas berat keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, kemudian memutar tubuh dan meringkuk pada bantalan sofa yang empuk –berusaha membelakangi Kris dan menghindar dari tatapan tajam pria itu.

Kris menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulut mungil gadis itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu kelaparan,"

"Aku tidak lapar, semua bualan hari ini membuatku kenyang hingga nyaris mual,"

Satu dengusan ringan keluar dari bibir Kris, tapi dalam hati setuju dengan pernyataan Baekhyun barusan.

Ia duduk perlahan, terlalu berhati-hati bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuh di samping Baekhyun. Entahlah, Kris hanya takut gerakan kecilnya akan semakin memengaruhi _mood_ Baekhyun yang sudah berantakan sejak awal.

Terlebih, sekarang ia menganggap gadis itu rapuh.

Nyaris hancur.

Dan mungkin setengah gila.

Jadi sebisa mungkin ia berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tau kau masih terus memikirkan Chanyeol,"

"Sedetikpun aku tidak bisa lupa," Baekhyun mengucapkan itu tanpa jeda, tanpa berpikir panjang dan rasanya Kris sudah salah bicara.

"Dan aku juga tau kau merutukiku karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan hal ini," desahnya ringan, suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan tulus.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kris dan menatap mata pria itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau sudah banyak membantu dan aku tidak bisa meminta lebih," suara Baekhyun yang sehalus beledu terdengar sarat rasa sakit.

Kris terdiam, ia hanya memandangi Baekhyun tanpa suara. Mata keduanya bertemu tapi tak ada ucapan yang mulai mereka serukan untuk bicara lagi.

Baekhyun menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam sorot mata itu dan Kris tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa gadis itu sangat menderita selama ini.

Ia dapat membaca Baekhyun dengan baik sekarang.

Satu dengusan napas keras keluar dari bibir Kris, ia menyerah. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan, mendekapnya erat, merengkuhnya dengan hangat. Sebelah tangan mengusap punggung Baekhyun perlahan, berusaha menenangkan meskipun ia sendiri sedang kalut. Sementara bibirnya mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Sungguh saja, Kris tidak tahan terus menerus terjebak dalam kesakitan orang lain.

Melihat kesedihan Baekhyun mau tak mau membuatnya sedih juga.

Kalau bisa, ia rela ditugaskan bekerja di medan perang selama tiga minggu daripada harus menjaga Baekhyun yang nyaris seperti orang sekarat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kris," seolah bisa membaca pikiran pria itu, Baekhyun menyerukan pikiran-pikiran yang mengusiknya sejak tadi.

"Ya, aku tau,"

Baekhyun mengendurkan pelukan dan menatap Kris dengan senyum simpul –terlihat cantik memang, tapi terlalu pahit untuk dilihat. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi pria itu, mengusapnya sebentar lalu terkekeh ringan.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu," bisiknya.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Aku juga menghancurkanmu, ya?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau tampak sangat lelah Kris, entah sejak kapan kau punya kantung mata dan berani bertaruh kau juga kehilangan berat badan, kan?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya setelah menyentuh kelopak mata Kris.

Kris hanya menjawab dengan dengusan ringan. Tetapi dalam hati menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari ia harus menjaga Baekhyun dan pada tengah malam, Kris harus menemukan orang lain untuk menjaga gadis itu sementara ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Memang tidak setiap hari tugasnya ada, tetap saja itu menguras tenaga.

Biasanya Kris akan tidur sepanjang siang dan bekerja di malam harinya, tapi sekarang ia harus bekerja siang dan malam.

"Kau masih menjual senjata illegal, ya?"

"Kenapa, kau mau beli?" goda Kris, ia mengulurkan kedua tangan, separuh memeluk Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, sedikit terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Chanyeol, kupikir kalian saling kenal karena menjual hal yang sama," ada penekanan dalam suara Baekhyun yang agak tak kentara.

Kris mengerutkan kening, berusaha tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Dan ya, selama ini gadis itu sering menanyakan hal ini, jauh sebelum ia merasa sakit hatinya semakin parah.

Kalau dulu, Kris akan menjawab dengan candaan, tapi sekarang untuk bicara rasanya ia harus memikirkan beberapa kata dan juga kemungkinan respon Baekhyun terhadap jawabannya.

Ia hanya takut Baekhyun akan semakin sedih.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tidak ada alasan khusus,"

Kris menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku dan Chanyeol ternyata sudah pernah bekerja sama tiga tahun yang lalu, dan dua tahun setelahnya. Aku dari kantor pusat di Beijing dan Chanyeol dari sini, jadi kami ditugaskan mengirim barang ke perbatas China dan Korea Utara,"

"Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama bersamamu?"

Kris bingung, tapi ia mengangguk. "Kebanyakan Chanyeol melakukan transaksi senjata api dan ya, kurasa kami berada ditingkat yang sama,"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengenali Chanyeol sebelumnya, aku sudah menyebut-nyebut namanya tapi seolah kau tidak mengenalnya juga,"

Kris terkekeh ringan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas lagi perubahaan ekspresi wajah gadis itu. Baekhyun terlihat penasaran dan seolah ada ribuan pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

Setidaknya, gurat kesedihan dalam wajahnya sudah agak memudar.

" _Well,_ Chanyeol tidak bekerja dengan nama _Chanyeol_ , aku mengenalnya dengan nama _Loey_ ,"

" _Loey?"_

Kris mengangguk ringan. "Kau tau kan, sulit menebak darimana asalku jika aku hanya menyebutkan nama Kris. Tapi Chanyeol mudah sekali ditebak, jadi ia mengubah namanya dalam pekerjaan ini,"

"Apa artinya?"

" _Loey. Adventurous._ Pemberani," Kris terkikik geli, sementara Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan senyuman mengenang. "Awalnya aku tertawa mendengar namanya, tapi sekarang aku tau, Chanyeol memang seorang pemberani, sesuai namanya. Ia bahkan mengambil resiko demi orang yang dicintainya, kan?"

"Aku benci nama itu," Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan dalam nada suaranya.

"Chanyeol hanya memastikan ini jalan terbaik dalam hidupnya,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghalanginya pergi, Kris?"

"Siapa aku? Aku tidak berhak mengaturnya, Byun Baekhyun," Kris mendebat, kesal, tapi berusaha menahan agar nada suaranya tidak meninggi.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas berat, sedikit menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Kris. "Seharusnya aku mengiyakan saat Chanyeol menyuruhku ikut dengannya,"

Kris tertawa, terdengar sedikit mengejek dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kalau kau ikut, rasanya akan semakin menyedihkan,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelumnya, Chanyeol menyuruhku menjemputmu di Bandara Haneda, Jepang. Jaga-jaga siapa tau kau benar-benar ikut dengannya. Dia menyuruhmu ikut hanya karena khawatir saat kau sendiri sebelum aku datang. Yah, dia memang _over protective_ ,"

Baekhyun mengela napas, mendadak saja memegangi dadanya. Bahunya naik turun dan napasnya sedikit tersengal. "Sial," desisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya sekarang.

Baekhyun kembali terlihat seperti orang sinting.

Ia mencengkeram kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan kencang. Mata gadis itu mulai berair dan napasnya terdengar berat.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" sambung Kris.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku terus menyalahkan diri sendiri karena berpikir seharusnya aku ikut dengannya, tapi sekarang aku tau itu semua percuma. Chanyeol sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal,"

"Jangan terlalu keras dengan dirimu sendiri,"

Baekhyun terisak, berusaha mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan sementara Kris menepuk punggung gadis itu beberapa kali dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol, itu saja,"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun,"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengabariku sama sekali, Kris. Kenapa?" suara gadis itu bergetar, luapan emosinya tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

Kris tidak menjawab, terlalu sulit untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu jadi ia kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan membiarkan tangis gadis itu kembali pecah.

Ia juga tak tau jawabannya.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak mau membatalkan saja? Ini bukan hanya acara televisi, bukan konser yang besar, kan?" tanya Kris saat mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Baekhyun meluncur dengan mulus di jalan raya yang sepi pada malam hari.

Baekhyun berdeham cukup keras, kemudian menyesap kopi dinginnya dan sedikit menengok kearah belakang dimana Luhan dengan sibuk memperhatikan dan menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

"Bagaimana Luhan? Kris bilang aku harus membatalkan acara ini,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan pada pria yang sedang mengemudi itu. "Apa seorang _bodyguard_ sudah berani mengatur jadwal Baekhyun sekarang?" suaranya tidak terdengar seperti bentakan tapi ada ancaman yang jelas dari nada bicara gadis itu.

Kris mendengus kesal. "Bukan begitu, kurasa Beijing bukan tempat yang bagus untuk saat ini, kau tau kan, Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan seratus persen sehat lagipula ini bukan acara penting. Baekhyun kan hanya diminta menjadi salah satu bintang tamu _talkshow_ ,"

"Aku tidak sakit," ia membela diri.

Luhan tersenyum masam, senyum yang penuh pura-pura. Ia yakin Kris melihatnya dari kaca spion tengah dan itu berhasil membuat pria itu memutar bola mata sebal.

"Kau dengar, kan? Baekhyun baik-baik saja," Luhan mendebat.

Kris tidak balas ucapan Luhan lagi, ia hanya semakin menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, berusaha mempercepat laju kendaraan menuju bandara Internasional.

"Oh ya, nanti disana kau akan bertemu dengan beberapa orang, kurasa mereka dari pihak televisi dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu," suara Luhan terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Sungguh, bukan masalah," Baekhyun menjawab. "Pertemuan dengan keluarga Sehun lebih penting dari ini, Luhan," tambahnya.

"Ini membuatku merasa kurang professional dalam bekerja," Kris mendengus malas menyetujui ucapan itu, tapi Luhan tidak merespon. "Bahasa Mandarinmu tidak terlalu bagus jadi kupikir kau mungkin agak kesulitan," Luhan meringis.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Kris orang China juga, ingat?"

"Ah ya, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan itu," Luhan menepukkan tangannya satu kali kemudian tertawa geli.

"Lucu sekali," protes Kris dengan bahasa Mandarin dan itu membuat tawa Luhan semakin keras.

"Kau tau kan, aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan Kris," Luhan membisikkan itu di telinga Baekhyun tapi cukup keras di dengan siapapun.

"Yang benar saja," dengus Kris kesal.

"Hentikan, Luhan," Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan tawa renyah, sedikit melirik Kris yang mendengus kesal. "Kris orang baik, sungguhan,"

"Darimana asalmu Kris?" tanya Luhan. "Mendengar aksen bicaramu, sepertinya kau bukan dari Beijing,"

Kris menghembuskan napas kesal dalam hati sudah meneriakkan ribuan umpatan untuk Luhan. "Shanghai," jawabnya.

"Pantas saja," sahut Luhan asal, tidak menjawab lagi.

Selanjutnya, gadis itu sudah sibuk membicarakan apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan selama acara tanpa memperhatikan Kris sama sekali.

"Jaga diri baik-baik disana," bisik Luhan sambil memeluk Baehkyun sekilas saat mereka baru saja keluar dari mobil yang Kris parkir tepat di depan pintu masuk.

Kris memutar bola mata sebal menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. "Baekhyun hanya akan pergi tiga hari jadi jangan berlebihan,"

"Jika bersamamu, Baekhyun bisa dalam bahaya meskipun hanya satu detik," ucapnya jengkel.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Sudahlah Luhan, aku baik-baik saja. Kau harus percaya pada Kris,"

Luhan mendengus kearah Kris, menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak suka. "Aku berusaha, tapi sulit sekali percaya padanya,"

"Jika kalian terus mengomel, pesawat akan berangkat sebentar lagi," Kris mengingatkan.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab ucapan pria itu, beberapa orang berlarian kearah mereka, dan butuh sepersekian detik untuk menyadari wartawan sudah sampai disini dan ternyata menunggu sejak tadi.

"Sial, Luhan kau bilang tidak ada yang tau kalau aku akan ke China," bisik Baekhyun, sedikit berdiri di belakang tubuh Kris.

Luhan tampak bingung melihat kesekeliling, orang-orang mulai berkerumun mendekat pada Baekhyun. "Aku juga tidak tau, sial. Tidak ada artikel yang membahas ini sebelumnya,"

"Mereka akan membuat artikelnya setelah ini. Sial, aku tidak pakai _make-up,"_ rengek Baekhyun.

Kris hanya mendengus malas mendengar perdebatan kedua gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan malas," sahut Luhan kesal.

Beberapa orang yang mendekat dengan _flash camera_ dan juga perekam suara. Mereka sangat berisik dan itu membuat Baekhyun harus pura-pura tersenyum padahal dalam hati mengumpat kasar.

Ia sungguh tidak siap dengan segala pertanyaan yang mungkin terlontar dari mulut mereka semua.

Tidak menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang terlontar, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk seperti orang bodoh sementara Luhan dan Kris berusaha berusaha mencari jalan masuk untuknya diantara kerumunan orang.

"Baekhyun, apa yang akan kau lakukan di China?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Ada beberapa acara televisi yang harus kuhadiri," jawabnya masih dengan senyum palsu yang manis.

"Apa benar rumor bahwa kau berkencan dengan seorang pria China?"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, berusaha terlihat penuh semangat. "Tentu tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapa-siapa,"

"Apa benar bahwa kau tinggal bersama seorang pria di rumahmu?"

Baekhyun melirik kearah Kris, mengumpat dalam hati, tapi ia tersenyum lagi.

"Orang yang kalian lihat itu adalah _bodyguard_ -ku," ia sedikit menunjuk Kris, tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak merespon. "Dia hanya mengantarkanku pulang karena kami sebenarnya bertetangga," dustanya.

Ada beberapa orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan tapi Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lebar sambil melambaikan tangan karena ia sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Sampai jumpa lagi semua. Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun dengan lambaian tangan dan sedikit membungkukkan badan sopan.

Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu otomatis.

"Sial," dengus Kris kesal.

"Mereka menyakitimu?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka berada di depan kamera,"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Jangan khawatir mereka akan membuat wajahmu buram, tidak akan terlihat public,"

"Rasanya seperti seorang criminal sungguhan," tawa Baekhyun semakin terdengar nyaring. "Bagaimana bisa mereka tau aku tinggal di dalam rumahmu. Mereka itu wartawan atau mata-mata sebenarnya?"

"Mereka disebut _paparazzi_. Yah, kau tau lah, membuntuti kemanapun aku pergi meski sembunyi-sembunyi,"

"Rumor yang mereka sebarkan sungguh tidak masuk akal, ya?" Kris sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sebenarnya tidak. Mereka sering melihatku ke China untuk jalan-jalan dan mungkin ada spekulasi aku berkencan dengan seseorang disana,"

Dahi Kris berkerut dalam.

"Dan untuk apa kau sering ke China?"

Baekhyun memukul punggung pria itu dengan gemas. "Untuk menemuimu dulu, Kris. Kau lupa atau bagaimana?" sahutnya kesal.

Kris hanya terkekeh ringan, diam-diam ia tersenyum, senang setidaknya Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan kesedihan malam ini.

.

.

Hari berganti nama, sejak tadi Kris sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa-tawa renyah sambil mengobrol di depan kamera jauh di depannya. Pagi tadi, Baekhyun sudah disibukkan dengan jadwal pengambilan gambar yang padat.

Gadis itu bahkan kurang tidur semalam.

Kris berdiri cemas, sedikit menengok kanan dan kiri, kakinya tidak bisa diam dari tadi. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dengan gugup, seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya risau.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia gugup berada di kota ini. Beijing bukan lagi hal yang asing baginya sekarang. Rekam jejaknya di kota ini sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Bahkan ia memulai debutnya sebagai penjahat dari kota ini.

Kris hanya takut, bukan takut sebenarnya, hanya khawatir ada seseorang yang mengenalinya disini. Bukan apa-apa, dulu saat ia berkunjung ke Beijing, ia selalu menyembunyikan dirinya dalam balutan jaket tebal dengan topi atau kacamata bahkan masker.

Tapi sekarang ia hanya menggunakan celana jeans panjang dan kemeja.

Sungguh, siapapun pasti bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Permisi, manajer Byun Baekhyun?" seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya membuat Kris nyaris terkejut.

"Ya?" sahutnya, membalikkan tubuh pada seorang gadis mungil yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sedikit menoleh ke kanan ke kiri untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak salah orang dan Kris tidak bisa menemukan oranglain selain dirinya.

Mata Kris menelusuri tubuh gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, ia memegang beberapa kertas di tangan dan juga _headphone_ bertengger manis di telinga kanannya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, sedikit mendongak karena tinggi badan Kris yang jauh di atasnya.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya kami butuh seorang penerjemah,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Apa?"

"Biasanya Baekhyun tidak memerlukan penerjemah karena ia selalu membawa penerjemahnya sendiri," ia tersenyum kikuk.

Bayangan wajah menyebalkan Luhan langsung muncul di dalam benak Kris begitu saja. Menahan umpatan yang hampir saja lolos dari bibir, Kris memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Maksudmu, aku–,"

Gadis mugil dihadapannya mengangguk semangat. "Acara ini hanya satu setengah jam,"

"Tak bisakah kalian bicara dengan bahasa Inggris saja?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening bingung, kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. "Apa ada masalah?"

Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian mengangkat bahu, berusaha tidak menyerah denga apa yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa muncul di depan kamera," bisiknya. "Bisa tidak kalau wajahku disamarkan, kau tau kan maksudku,"

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh semangat, memamerkan giginya yang rapi. "Tentu saja, ini _script_ -nya," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas, Kris hanya membalas dengan senyuman kikuk.

Demi Tuhan, ia bersumpah akan membenci Luhan setengah mati karena hal ini.

Dengan langkah gontai, sambil sesekali membuka lembar demi lembar kertas yang diberikan gadis itu, ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang dirias di atas panggung. Keningnya berkerut membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertulis disana sambil berusaha memahami artinya.

Baru kali ini Kris kesulitan memahami suatu hal.

"Kris, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, bingung saat melihat Kris berdiri di belakang sofa dimana ia berdiri.

Gadis itu melihat ke kanan ke kiri sementara Kris masih saja fokus membaca _script_ pertama dalam hidupnya itu. Sungguhan, ini bukan pekerjaan mudah untuk seorang mantan narapidana dan criminal seperti dirinya.

Sadar Baekhyun masih memandanginya dan menunggu jawaban, Kris mengerjap beberapa kali, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Kau butuh penerjemah, mereka bilang,"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam. "Mereka tidak menyediakan penerjemah?"

Putus asa, Kris menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka kira kau datang bersama Luhan,"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya tapi ia berusaha tenang dan menyuruh Kris mendekat. Pria itu menurut, membungkukkan badannya hingga bibir Baekhyun nyaris menempel di telinganya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara tipis.

Kris tersenyum, merasa bodoh karena Baekhyun bicara seolah semua orang disini mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Tidak perlu berbisik, tidak ada yang mengerti ucapanmu,"

Baekhyun merengut. "Hanya jaga-jaga. Kau akan muncul di depan televisi,"

"Mereka setuju untuk memburamkan wajahku,"

"Maaf Kris, aku harus membuatmu ikut terlalu jauh dalam dunia ini,"

Kris tersenyum, meremas pundak gadis itu pelan untuk menenangkannya. Kemudian berbisik lirik. "Jangan khawatir aku professional,"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, memandangi Kris yang kemblai sibuk membaca lembar demi lembar kertas yang diberikan padanya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun beruntung Kris mau melakukan apapun untuknya.

.

.

KRIS POV

Aku nyaris gila selama dua jam terakhir. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyoroti wajahku dengan lampu ratusan volt dan juga banyak kamera yang menyala jauh disana. Jujur saja, sorot lampu dan kamera membuatku gugup.

Seseorang yang harus lari dan sembunyi seumur hidupnya mendadak saja muncul dihadapan kamera dan membuat wajahnya tersebar di seluruh negeri.

Atau bahkan di luar negeri.

Aku hanya berharap _staff-staff_ sialan itu menepati janji mereka untuk membuat wajahku tidak tampak di kamera.

"Kita akan kemana setelah ini?"

Sebuah suara melengking yang sudah tidak asing terdengar dan tanpa sadar kuangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Bukan kejutan lagi, Baekhyun berlarian kecil menghampiriku yang sedang menunggunya selesai membersihkan _makeup._

"Makan siang, kurasa,"

"Aku sudah makan siang,"

Oh, selalu saja kau mendebatku untuk urusan makan dan istirahat, Byun Baekhyun. Kalau saja aku tidak menyayanyimu, mungkin aku sudah benar-benar meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Persetan dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau mau kemana? Kita bisa kembali ke hotel dan membiarkanmu istirahat,"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mungilnya dan aku menahan dengusan kesal. Sudah kubilang sejak awal, gadis ini keras kepala. Entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bertahan dengannya.

Dulu Baekhyun hanya memintaku untuk menidurinya kemudian pergi begitu saja, aku tidak pernah terlibat banyak hal dengannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?"

Oh ayolah, jalan-jalan kau bilang. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memamerkan wajahku di kota ini dan sekarang seolah kau sedang menyerukan kepada semua orang bahwa seorang Kris Wu sedang berada di Beijing.

Jalan-jalan di tengah kerumunan manusia yang sibuk.

Sial, itu terdengar terlalu mengerikan.

"Apa kau yakin?" aku berusaha menjaga suaraku tidak terdengar menggebu-gebu dan Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung. "Akan banyak orang di Beijing dan mungkin mereka akan mengenalimu,"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, cukup asing terdengar ditelinga sebenarnya.

"Tentu tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku, aku belum pernah ketahuan saat jalan-jalan di Beijing atau Hongkong,"

Yah, aku yang akan ketahuan.

Tau aku tak punya pilihan lain, dengan berat hati menuruti kemauannya. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk selain mengalah dengannya. Aku selalu mengikuti apa yang ia mau, seaneh apapun permintaannya.

Jadi disinilah aku, berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota Beijing, berjalan di samping Baekhyun yang sibuk memakan es krim dan juga mengamati gedung-gedung pencakar langit di dekat tempat pengambilan gambar tadi.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, Baekhyun terus menerus mengoceh tentang Beijing yang sedang tidak terlalu padat. Tentang cuara cerah yang tidak terlalu terik. Tentang polusi yang tidak terlalu banyak hari ini.

Dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

Ia terus mengoceh hingga aku bertanya-tanya apa sekarang ia sedang tak memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Kris bagaimana kalau kita menonton?"

"Menonton apa?" sahutku malas, terlalu bosan untuk berpura-pura semangat.

Bahu Baekhyun sedikit terangkat. "Entahlah, kurasa ada film yang belum kutonton," ia tersenyum manis, penuh permohonan dan aku mengumpat pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

Kenapa sekali saja aku tidak bisa mengabaikan permohonan gadis sinting ini.

"Oke, kita akan kesana," aku menunjuk sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di seberang jalan yang tidak jauh dari sana. "Menyebrang disini saja," bisikku malas. Baekhyun berseru riang seperti anak kecil.

Sedikitpun aku tak bisa menahan senyum melihat tingkahnya.

Menunggu lampu jalan berubah warna, aku melihat-lihat sekitar, hanya memastikan pusat perbelanjaan yang kutunjuk tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak ada banyak manusia di jalanan. Sejak tadi aku hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dan segala tingkah anehnya.

Lampu berubah warna dan Baekhyun menarik tanganku untuk berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang yang menyeberang bersama kami.

Tanpa sadar, di seberang sana dari sudut mata, bisa kulihat jelas beberapa orang berbaju hitam berdiri, tepat saat Baekhyun memulai langkahnya. Mereka memandangi Baekhyun dan membuang wajah saat bergantian kupandangi.

 _Sial._

Aku berusaha bersikap tenang tapi sayangnya wajah seseorang yang sedang melepas kacamatanya jauh di seberang sana, kukenal dengan baik.

Chanyeol pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka dan kurasa sekarang dengan senang hati mereka jauh-jauh terbang dari Makau ke Beijing untuk _mengucapkan salam_ pada Baekhyun.

Kulirik Baekhyun sekilas, gadis itu masih tidak sadar akan bahaya yang menunggu di seberang sana. Dia masih mengocehkan tentang film-film yang tayang minggu ini.

"Baekhyun," aku mengingatkan, suaraku tercekat dan sepertinya jantungku berpacu lebih cepat.

Kulirik lampu yang mulai berkedip-kedip, orang-orang sudah tidak berkerumun lagi karena mereka semua mempercepat langkah, sementara aku menahan Baekhyun agar berhenti tepat ditengah jalan.

Lima detik lagi sebelum lampu untuk pejalan kaki kembali berwarna merah.

Kugenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Kau bisa lari, kan?" tanpa sadar kulirik sepatu ketsnya, kebetulan sekali Baekhyun memakai sepatu ini.

"Hah, apa?"

Tak menjawab, kutarik tangan Baekhyun kearah sebaliknya. Ia menatapku bingung, tapi tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. "Lari sekarang," erangku, menariknya dan berlari secepat yang kubisa.

Bisa kudengar suara klakson mobil menggema riuh di belakang sana. Terlalu sibuk untuk peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Masih berusaha mengimbangi lariku, napas Baekhyun tersengal di belakang, tapi ia tak berhenti lari. Berusaha masuk dalam kerumunan orang yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di trotoar jalan, aku menarik Baekhyun masuk dan menyusupkan diri diantara orang-orang.

Umpatan terdengar jelas ditelinga dari orang-orang yang mungkin tidak sengaja kutabrak dan aku bersyukur Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti umpatan itu.

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya Baekhyun saat aku memperlambat langkah dan menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah gang sempit diantara dua gedung tinggi.

Kudorong tubuhnya hingga menempel pada dinding dan menyelipkan tubuhku kesana, berhimpitan dengan Baekhyun. Kuisyaratkan gadis itu untuk diam, dengan mata mengerjap dan tubuh mengejang kaku, ia menurut.

Bisa kurasakan kakinya gemetar, jika tidak dipegangi, berani bertaruh Baekhyun akan merosot di lantai.

Beberapa suara langkah kaki dan orang berbicara bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat dan napasnya tersengal. Sebelah tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri sementara sebelah tangan mencengkeram kemejaku kuat-kuat.

Suara-suara itu lenyap setelah beberapa saat dan aku berusaha menengok untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disana.

"Sudah aman, tenanglah," aku berbisik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suaranya gemetar, parau dan nyaris habis.

"Jangan bersuara, aku akan meminta bantuan," balasku dengan suara yang tak kalah tipis.

Gurat ketakutan Baekhyun terpancar jelas di wajahnya yang pucat. Napasnya tersengal dan ia masih membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Kurogoh ponsel disaku celana dan menekan nomor yang sudah seratus persen kuhapal. Hanya butuh dua detik suara diseberang sana sudah terdengar.

"54JI87YT44IU96I5," aku berbisik, menyebutkan kode masuk.

Entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan tapi ia menatapku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Berusaha kuabaikan tatapan itu dan sepenuhnya fokus pada suara-suara yang mulai terdengar di telinga.

"Tidak ada kordinat pasti," masih berbisik, berusaha mendebat suara gadis di ujung sana. "Dong San Huan, Distrik Chaoyang," di seberang sana suara-suara berisik masih terdengar. " _Need backup._ Penjemputan tiga menit dari sekarang,"

Kulirik Baekhyun sekilas, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Aku bersama seseorang, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semua dalam kendali. Dia seorang _rekan_ ," bisikku lagi, kemudian menutup sambungan telepon sepihak.

"Kris," Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara nyaris habis dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk beberapa kali padanya, mengisyaraktkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja meskipun tak ada yang bisa menjamin itu.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini,"

"Kemana?"

"Shanghai,"

.

.

"Kris, dimana ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik kanan dan kiri.

"Rumahku," balasku singkat, berusaha cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mengamankan Baekhyun.

Sejak tadi saat mendarat di Shanghai, Baekhyun tak banyak bicara. Ia diam, tapi aku tau pancaran rasa takut yang terus menerus menghantuinya. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang tau tempat ini, tapi tak ada pilihan lain.

Baekhyun harus selamat, itu yang utama.

"Kau aman disini," suaraku terdengar seperti bisikan, sementara ia ragu-ragu melangkah masuk.

Setelah mengunci pintu, barulah bisa kudengar dengan jelas suara desahan lega Baekhyun. Tubuhnya merosot ke sofa, napasnya masih pendek-pendek tapi ia tidak sepucat tadi.

Jujur saja, melihat Baekhyun seperti ini membuatku semakin miris dengan keadaannya. Chanyeol benar tentang semua ancaman itu, ia benar tentang semuanya. Nyawa Baekhyun terancam juga sekarang dan itu benar karenanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan urusannya hingga benar-benar selesai.

Ia juga memegang keselamatan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Byun," kupandangi wajahnya yang tampak lelah, sambil menunjuk ranjang di sudut ruangan. "Disini benar-benar aman,"

Baekhyun menurut, ia berjalan gontai menuju ranjang dan itu membuat keningku berkerut dalam. Sejak kapan gadis ini menjadi pendengar yang baik sekarang.

Apa mungkin dia sangat terguncang karena kejadian tadi?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk berjalan menyusulnya dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan ranjang dan jemarinya menarik tirai agar tertutup sempurna. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan aku meraihnya, kemudian ia menggenggamnya erat-erat,

Sadar keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar buruk, aku memeluknya,

"Aku benar-benar takut, Kris," ia berbisik, suaranya nyaris habis.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja. Aku disini,"

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" ia membisikkan itu di balik leherku. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar saat bicara.

Kutarik tubuhnya menjauh dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Berusaha menenangkannya dengan tepukan lembut di kedua lengan, tapi Baekhyun masih saja tampak kalut.

"Mereka mencari Chanyeol, mungkin membuntutimu sampai Beijing,"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa kita bisa saja celaka tadi, Kris?"

Kembali, aku hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, entah apa yang sedang berputar dalam pikirannya sekarang. Tapi ia memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba atau penyesalan, aku tak begitu bisa membaca ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah sekarang.

"Mereka pasti mengincarku kan, Kris?"

"Ya, Baekhyun. Mereka mencari Chanyeol juga,"

"Dan karenaku, kau dalam bahaya,"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya, terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang tak terduga. "Tidak,"

"Ya, itu benar,"

"Tugasku untuk menjagamu karena hal ini, sama sekali bukan masalah. Kau bukan beban, Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepala seolah merasa bersalah. Kedua tangannya bertautan dan matanya mengerjap gelisah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," berusaha menurunkan nada bicaraku agar tak mengejutkannya, Baekhyun menarik kepala untuk menatapku.

Bibirnya tersenyum, terlihat masam dan muram. "Maaf," dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menarik wajahku ke depan dan menempelkan bibir kami.

Aku terbelalak.

Jemari mungilnya mendorongku hingga nyaris terlentang di atas ranjang dan sementara belum pulih dari keterkejutan, Baekhyun sudah merangkak naik di atas perutku.

Sungguh, pemikiran bodoh yang berani.

Apa yang ada dipikirannya?

Apa kejadian tadi kembali memicu obsesinya itu?

Bibir mungilnya bergerak tidak sabaran, kedua tangannya mencengkeram rahangku. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku hanya memegangi pinggul Baekhyun agar ia tidak jatuh.

Sambil berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak membuat tubuhku sendiri mengejang, kubiarkan pikiranku tetap fokus.

Baekhyun masih luar biasa menakjubkan dengan segala yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Sadar aku tidak membalas ciumannya, Baekhyun menarik diri, melepaskan bibirku sementara kami terengah-engah. Ia menatapku bingung, dan itu juga perasaan yang menghantuiku sejak tadi –aku lebih bingung lagi sebenarnya.

"Baekhyun," memberanikan diri untuk bicara, suara terdengar seperti kuda sekarat.

"Hubungan kita harusnya hanya seperti itu Kris, kau dan aku sama-sama hanya pemuas nafsu masing-masing,"

Aku tercekat mendengarnya.

Frontal dan berani, sangat Baekhyun sekali.

"Kau yang bilang tidak menginginkanku lagi, Baekhyun,"

"Aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin hubungan kita seperti dulu lagi. Kau dan aku hanya berhubungan di atas ranjang. Jangan melindungiku dari apapun, jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri untukku. Ayo kita lakukan seperti apa yang biasanya kita lakukan," Baekhyun mengucapkan dengan menggebu, tubuhnya masih duduk diatas perutku, sedikit gemetar.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang mulai memerah, aku tau ia berbohong saat mengatakan itu.

Aku tau ia hanya khawatir aku mati karena melindunginya.

Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untnuk memahami maksud Baekhyun sekarang.

"Baekhyun, jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh lagi mulai sekarang. Hubungan kita di masa lalu sudah berbeda dengan sekarang. Jangan pernah menyuruhku mengulangi kesalahan yang dulu,"

"Itu bukan kesalahan, aku yang memaksamu, Kris. Lupakan Chanyeol dan semua omong kosong tentang cinta. Aku akan kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu,"

Aku tau ia bergetar saat menyebut nama Chanyeol, keputusasaannya itu hanya sesaat karena luapan emosi yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Dan Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk menutupi segala kepolosannya itu.

Dari dulu dia memang pembohong yang buruk.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, getaran ponsel disaku celana membuatku berpaling darinya. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenal muncul di layar. Baekhyun menatapku, matanya kembali siaga. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kugeser tubuh Baekhyun bersamaan dengan menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Kris, dimana dia?"

 _Chanyeol._

Aku melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan gadis itu menatapku dengan mata membulat dan ketegangan bisa kurasakan dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aman,"

"Apa yang terjadi di Beijing?"

"Dimana kau?"

"London,"

Aku mendesah ringan, membiarkan Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya yang tegang. Gadis itu sungguh ketakutan sekarang, bahkan ia berusaha tidak menjaga jarak karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Suasana memburuk," ucapku dengan bahasa Mandarin, sadar aku mengubah pembicaraan, Baekhyun menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Seberapa buruk?"

"Kawan lamamu dari Macau datang bahkan beberapa teman lama dari Hongkong ikut serta,"

"Keparat,"

"Ini gila, tapi semuanya memburuk dengan cepat,"

Suara helaan napas Chanyeol diseberang sana terdengar berat. "Pastikan dia baik-baik saja,"

"Itu tugasku. Berapa lama lagi dia harus tersiksa?" tanpa sadar aku melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menempelkan dahinya pada lenganku.

Sikapnya defensif.

"Paling cepat dua minggu,"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," sahutku, kali ini dengan bahasa yang Baekhyun pahami dan gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Kau harus bicara dengannya,"

"Kris kau gila, Baekhyun akan–," belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, kutekan tombol _loudspeaker_ hingga Baekhyun bisa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, parau, nyaris habis.

Matanya berbinar-binar seolah bahagia karena melihat prianya masih hidup, tapi ada gurat kesedihan yang terpancar jelas disana. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam tatapan mata Baekhyun yang nanar menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun, maaf aku meninggalkanmu tanpa pesan,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" isakan Baekhyun terdengar mengalun lembut dan aku berusaha menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali.

"Tahan sebentar lagi, aku akan kembali,"

"Chanyeol, aku–," air mata yang keluar terus menerus membuatnya berhenti bicara, kehilangan kata-kata, dan hanya terisak seperti seorang bayi.

"Tetaplah bersama Kris, aku tidak akan lama,"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis sementara kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Dia aman bersamaku," aku menyahut, berusaha menangkan keduanya.

Chanyeol mendesah keras, napas beratnya terdengar mengerikan. "Baekhyun," ia memanggil dan tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ini semua akan berakhir dengan cepat. Kita pasti akan hidup bahagia setelah ini. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku mencintaimu," kemudian sambungan telepon diputus sepihak.

Jika biasanya aku merasa jijik mendengar ungkapan cinta orang lain, sekarang berbeda, seolah merasakan apa yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun rasakan, tanpa sadar sesuatu dalam diriku berdenyut nyeri juga.

Awalnya kupikir aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun dan sempat terbesit pikiran untuk mengambilnya kembali dari Chanyeol.

Tapi ternyata aku salah, ini memang benar perasaan cinta, perasaan sayang, tapi bukan rasa ingin memiliki Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Mungkin memang ada sedikit perasaan yang muncul dimana aku benar-benar ingin menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun milikku dan tidak berniat untuk berbagi dengan siapapun.

Perasaan yang kerap muncul tiap kali Baekhyun menyerangku karena obsesi sintingnya itu.

Tapi perlahan, kusadari satu hal, takdir hidup Baekhyun sudah dituliskan dengan siapa dan aku cukup hebat untuk bisa bahagia atas hubungan kedua orang ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sedikit tersenyum pada diri sendiri, kupeluk Baekhyun lebih erat, kubiarkan tangisnya pecah dan air mata membasahi seluruh kemejaku.

Ada rasa sakit yang harus Baekhyun luapkan dan ada sisa rasa ingin memiliki yang harus kubuang.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya udah update telat kepanjangan pula ini sampe 6000 words. Jadi nulis aja sih ini sebenernya eh nggak sadar tau-tau udah sepanjang ini. Semoga nggak bosen ya.**

 **Semoga juga kedepannya bisa rajin update. Amin.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan kisah ini.**

 **Maaf ya jika ceritanya terlalu panjang atau membosankan.**

 **Author kehilangan semangat untuk nulis huhuhu.**

 **Jangan lupa sampaikan kritik dan saran serta komentar di kolom review ya hehe.**

 **Plus, kalo ada FF lolipopsehun yang pengen diupdate cepet bisa tuh ditulis yang mana (maklum, Author suka lupa ama FF sendiri)**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
